the Kanes and the doors of Death
by SarahSunshineTime
Summary: What happens when Setne sides with Gaea and walks through the doors of Death. After Serpents Shadow and Son of Neptune. The Kanes have to combine forces with the Greeks/Romans to prevent the end of the world.This is my first fic so i'm very nearvous please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Hey, everyone this is my first fan fiction. Please read and review, give constructed criticism if you want, but no flames. Thanks. I do not own Percy Jackson, Kane or heroes. **

Sadie

Hi, Sadie Kane here. I know with the whole chaos snake problem we said this would be our last recording. We thought that nothing else could happen right?! Well, we were wrong. I guess it all started at the BAG academy when my lunched turned into a bunch of first class bull. _Literally_

Carter, Zia, Walt and I were all siting at our cafeteria table. Yes, Carter and Zia started the BAG academy also. Anyway, we were all eating lunch except Zia who just stared at her pizza.

"What's wrong, Zia?" Carter asked looking deep into her amber eyes.

"I had a really weird dream last night Carter I … I can't explain it. There was this woman. A goddess I think. But it doesn't make since because she was made out of earth and she was talking to Setne-"Zia trailed off deeply troubled.

I was about to ask her what was it but then I heard a voice behind me.

"Aw, Now Hon. Don't tells me you're having nightmares."

I turned around and sure enough there was Drew and her plastic bag clique. I wanted nothing more to turn Drew into a banana slug or maybe a weasel. _She was eavesdropping, what did she hear?_ I thought.

Drew came up to Carter and Zia and leaned her head in between them. "Listen Hon. You can do so much better than him. "She nodded to Carter.

"Hey." Carter went. But Zia's eyes started to glow with orange fire. Not a good sign.

"Zia, NO!" I and Walt yelled simultaneously. Drew noticed Zia starting to go nuclear. Zia's hand burst into white flame.

Drew took a step back." You're not Demigods you can't be." She whispered.

"Demi-what," Walt asked. Zia got control of her and gasped.

"No, it can't be." She looked behind us.

There in the middle of the cafeteria was Setne. A.K.A the son of Ramses the Great, Enemy of the gods, murderer, thief, liar and a currently escaped ghost from the underworld.

Setne walked up to our table as if he ruled the world. But he looked fuller, and then I realized he wasn't transparent. He looked alive!

Walt stood up so fast he banged his knees on the table. "Ouch. That's – not even possible." His voice was that of Anubis.

I came to my senses and shouted "Tas!" The spell didn't work.

"Sorry Doll." Setne said in his annoying silver tongue." But you can't capture me. Nor does your dad control me. I am flesh and blood and my patron has promised me all of Egypt to rule when her sons take over the earth." Setne laughed. "This is the most fun I've had in millennia."

"Your patron?" Drew squeaked so fast. I had forgotten she was there. "Sadie Kane, what is going on?" Her voice was very demanding.

I sighed she really is annoying (ouch, carter I'm telling the truth.) But I told her the truth in the shortest version possible. "That's Setne an evil ghost who escaped the Egyptian underworld. Were Egyptian magicians we summon the powers of gods. "(See wasn't that short)

Drew looked as if she was about to faint.

Setne noticed Drew. "OH, what the heck all give you a gift to make your lives miserable. "

Note to self: When a murdering bloody ghost offers you a gift, say no!

Setne rubbed his hands through his silky hair. "Yes, Greeks and Egyptians have been sworn enemies for millennia. This will make our lives so much easier." Then he vanished.

"Hey get back here! "Carter yelled at the spot Setne was moments ago.

That's when Setne's gift arrived. A tremor ran through the building. The roof broke and three Apis bulls fell from the sky.

"Not these guys again!" Zia sighed and grabbed her staff and wand from Duat. Each bull was the size of a bulldozer. Each had a sun disk resting on their heads and each looked very much alive. The lasers bounced of the heliocentric plate. Oh and did I mention the fire breathing cobra. Carter stiffened beside me, the last time he ran into an Apis bull he and Zia almost lost their lives.

Good news? That was a joke we were ground beef.

Drew was in shock. "What is going on?" that's when she got hit by a laser beam of hot light. She shot to the other side of the cafeteria and lay motionless.

"DREW!" someone yelled and to my surprise it was lacy.

"Lacy what are you doing here?" I asked

Lacy was running to Drew's side "You have to help her, she's my sister." Lacy answered through tears. Behind us my brother Walt and Zia were fighting the Apis bulls.

"Calm down." I told her still very baffled about how Lacy and Drew were related. They are nothing alike. I put my hand on Drew's forehead. "Heal." I had never been a good healer like Jazz. Hieroglyphics swirled around us but nothing happened.

Lacy cursed "I should have brought some ambrosia, how could I be so stupid." A cafeteria table wheezed over our heads but lacy didn't notice.

I looked at lacy "My magic won't work."

Lacy got control of herself. "There is that summer camp I told you about at long Island. It's the only way."

Long Island, that's where our reports of strange magic had been coming from, Obviously Drew and Lacy weren't ordinary mortals. But then what were they? Then again, Setne had mentioned Greeks. I remembered Amos the first time at Brooklyn house warning about other gods. An idea was starting to form in my head and it wasn't good.

"What is that place again?" I asked

"Camp half-blood it's about a 40 minute drive from here, and it might be Drew's last hope."

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your docu

Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really gave me a confidence boost. Like you guys suggested I'll try to catch all the spelling errors. I'm Dyslexic though like Percy. At any rate here is chapter 2!**

Sadie

We ran out of the school with the bulls still fallowing us. Each bull still looked perfectly intact but our powers were draining. We headed to the parking lot, Lacy leading us to Drew's car. Walt and Carter were carrying unconscious Drew and Zia was behind them hurdling occasional fireballs at our pursuers. All of the other BAG academy people didn't seem to notice the rampaging Bulls, melted lockers, smoke and holes in the cafeteria ceiling.

Lacy pointed to a BMW convertible. "Can we all fit?" I asked her.

Lacy noticed the problem. Somebody can sit on the flour. We didn't have much time we all fit into the car even though it was seriously cramped.

"I'll drive." Zia volunteered. She got behind the wheel; Lucy was in shotgun giving her directions. Walt, Carter, Drew and I all piled into the back. Zia found keys in the glove box. (Seriously who puts keys in a glove box?) Turned on the ignition, she speeds away into downtown Brooklyn.

"Go straight, turn here… No not here you missed your turn, watch out! Okay go west no east I mean uggh." Lacy tried to give Zia complex instructions but it wasn't easy considering we were all distracted on the approaching Apis Bulls. Walt put his hand on Drew's temple. He pulled away quickly cursing.

"Of course" Said the voice of Anubis. "Why didn't I see it before?"

"See what?" I asked

Anubis directed her next question to Lacy" You said that you and Drew were related are you-Demigods?"

Lucy nodded staring straight ahead. "Our mother is Aphrodite the Greek goddess of love. Our fathers are different but I and Drew are half-sisters. The places were going Camp Half-Blood is a haven for children of the gods."

Then a bull got a lucky shot with his laser beam and the back tire exploded.

…

I don't know how we survived but before we knew it, Zia turned onto County road 14 and stopped near a sign labeled Delphi Strawberry service.

"Really," I asked Lacy.

"It's the camps cover."

"Of course,"

Walt and Carter carried Drew up the hill while Zia and I took care of the bulls. I grabbed my Staff and wand from Duat. Zia was defenseless her wand poked a bull in the eye and them got shattered into billions of pieces. Her staff suffered a similar fate. "I'm so tired." Zia complained after she threw a fireball at a rampaging bull. Even after summoning Ra's power she didn't have much left. I was surprised she was still standing much less alive. Then, Bull number 1 charged up the hill. "A'MAX" Zia Yelled and a burning gold hieroglyphic burned above his head. But it wasn't enough we needed a god and we didn't have any handy at the moment.

Zia seemed to come to the same conclusion as I. "We need a God" I told her. Zia nodded and put up her hands. See ever since we destroyed the chaos snake the gods had to retire to the heavens. I missed Bast terrible. Zia bowed her head too late I knew what she was doing. "Zia, no!" Zia had hosted Ra before and almost lost her life. Know she was trying again. Zia had a special connection to the old sun god. Even though she still got occasional blackouts… She was trying to host him.

Zia looked up her eyes gold. When I lowered my vision into Duat I saw Ra there. She spoke the spell for the column of fire only done before by her shaibi. But this time the column Split into three parts each followed a different bull. They mooed in outrage and then exploded in Firy sparks. For now we were safe Zia collapsed and fainted.

Then from far of a conch horn sounded and looking up I saw a fling warship. Something in my DNA told me to run away from these enemies, instead I watched as the ship landed on County Road 14.

**Thanks for reading. Please review… I hope I did a good cliffhanger there. You know who's on the ship. I'll try to update every week or so. For now goodbye!**

ment here...


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your doc

**Author's notes: Hey everyone I'm working on making my chapters longer. Anyway the net chapter is Percy, Yah! **

Percy

I looked over the side of the Argo 2 built by the ever impressive Leo. The last few Days had been a blur, Meeting the Seven of the prophecy. But seeing Annabeth was the best, after eight months of being apart. Hera had erased my memory dropped me into camp Jupiter as part of a plan to unite the Greek and Roman Demigods. Know after months of wanting to go home I had almost arrived.

"Attention everyone, this is Leo the supreme commander of the Argo 2 at your service. We would be landing shortly however we ran into a problem-"After hearing that I uncapped my celestial bronze sword riptide. "- Apparently there are some bulls on the hill, so I'm going to try to land this baby." At that the intercom turned off. I walked over to Annabeth.

"Do you think it's the celestial bronze ones we faced years ago?" I asked her.

Annabeth sighed "I don't know, let's go look." We ran to the other side of the ship and leaned over the edge. Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank were already there.

"This is weird." Frank muttered nocking an arrow. I nodded the bulls were not celestial bronze. Even form high up you could tell. There were three of them each with a circle on its head. They spat fire and shot laser beams? There were six people; two guys carried an unconscious person up the hill following a much younger looking camper. Two girls were fighting the bulls. One kept lobbing fireballs but she seemed to be tiring. The other threw a boomerang?

"Look!" The girl named Piper spoke pointing to the carried girl. "It looks like Drew."

That's when it got really strange. The girls spoke to each other and the black haired girl bowed he head like she was in some kind of trance. The other one shouted loud enough for us to hear. "Zia, NO!" Then the girl named Zia looked up but she radiated power she raised her hand and flame erupted into three columns the bulls disintegrated in balls of flame. Zia collapsed. Then the ship finished landing. I heard a horn sound. We disembarked off the Argo 2.

The blond haired girl with pink high lights turned to us with a confused expression and then ran to the girl, Zia. A few Apollo kids took Drew away down on a stretcher. The rest of the Campers came to great us. Two boys, the one that carried Drew, Sprinted to where there friend laid. One was trying to fight back tears. They someone bleated "Percy!" And Grover darted down the hill giving me a big high five. "We were all so nervous; your mom is worried sick. "My mom oh holy Poseidon!

"I know were going to her apartment soon." I told him. Then Chiron trotted forward.

"It's good to see you boy." He told me.

"It's good to see you to." I replied.

Then Chiron turned his attention to the four people who were on the hill." Will, take the girl and her companions to the infirmary we have a lot to talk about."

"Ok, Chiron." Wild directed the rest of the Apollo cabin to help him.

"It's looks like we have a lot to talk about."

Chiron nodded grimly. We headed inside the camp.

…

Hours later I sat with Annabeth around the ping pong table. There was Chiron pacing. The rest of the seven were there as well. The four other kids Zia, Walt, Carter and Sadie were explaining their story and it was crazy. "So we hast the gods, I hosted Horus, Sadie Isis, Zia Ra and Walt is hosting Anubis at the moment. " Carter explained.

"Wait, you want us to believe Egyptian Gods are real! "Leo cut in. "I already have enough to deal with!"

"How do you host a god anyway?" Asked Annabeth

"It's weird they pick their hosts carefully. It's like they inhabit your mind and you gain access to their power. "Sadie explained. "It's really dangerous to, the house of life banished it until fairly recently."

"Right" I could see the gears turning in Annabeth's head.

"It is true child." Chiron told her "And if we are in the presence of magicians again well we are in the mist of huge trouble. "

"Your right." The girl Zia stood up and winced. Carter moved to help her. "I'm fine Carter really." Carter sighed

"You broke two ribs when you fell." He said softly.

"Anyway, Chiron is correct our lives have all taken a dangerous turn. Setne one of the worse villains in Egyptian mythology has walked through the doors of death and has sided with Gaea, your earth goddess. This means we're all in trouble."

Everyone was silent. I knew that when I returned home we would not have much time to relax. But now it seemed as if my world was falling apart, again.

Chiron spoke. "Well, I think that's enough for one day. You magicians are welcome to stay, it is obvious you will have to side with the seven to stop Gaea and Setne. For now go and relax. We have capture the flag tonight." With that he trotted out of the room.

Zia took a shaky breath. "What now? "She asked us.

"Let's show you guys around camp, we might as well hang out if we are to save the world together. "Jason said and then rose. "Let's go to the arena and practice."

We headed outside all eleven of us to the Arena. I and Jason spared. Annabeth was showing Zia how to use a knife, who was picking up very quickly.

Afterwards we showed the stables. When Hazel saw Arion she summoned a gold nugget and gave it to her horse. "That is freaky." Walt whispered to Sadie.

At the climbing wall Leo nearly died, we showed the cabins finally it was time for dinner.

"Come on." I said to the Egyptians, "I have a feeling I want you on my team for capture the flag."

**Thanks for reading. Please review! Next up is Zia. **

ument here...


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your

**Hey everyone thanks for reviewing especially DoughxDude87. Anyway the next chapter is what happens when Zia is unconscious. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Zia

After I called on the power of Ra, I blacked out. At first I thought I was having another nightmare or black out but right away this was different. This time I was in the past. My _ba_ flew away on a current from Duat and into the past, before my village was destroyed. I never remembered anything about my home. Everything Iskandar told me about what happened when I was eight I never recalled. But here I was in my village al-Hamrah Makhan before it was destroyed.

Before I knew it I was walking my feet taking me to where my mind didn't know. I found myself turning corners and going through alleys. Nobody took any mind, just keep going on with their business like I wasn't there. Then again I really never existed back then anyway. I found myself in front of a hut made of mud bricks, it looked vaguely familiar why? Then I realized this was my home. My family was inside.

A man behind me about thirty was coming headed for me like he was in a hurry. In his arm was… no it must have been the statue. The one that destroyed the village and left me orphaned. I wanted to run to my father tell him to get it away. I yelled, shouted threw a rock at him. But he didn't notice me. I was watching my past before my eyes and I couldn't alter it as much as I wanted. He opened the door and I followed.

Inside I saw two cots in the corner a fire with a pot on it. Hutched over was my mother. She was stunning, with pretty features and amber eyes like mine. She kissed dad on his cheek and looked at my father with an arched eyebrow once noticing the red statue. He gave her an _I'll explain later _look. He set down the statue and came over to… Gods of eternal Egypt was that me? I had often seen my younger self in pictures at the first Nome but this was different. My eight year old self said "Daddy!" and gave him a big hug. He swung me in the air.

"Zia my girl, it's good to see you." He hugged me but I could see there was something on his mind. "Me and Mother need to talk can you go play?" I nodded hugged him and ran outside. Father sighed and sat down on one of the crud chairs

"What is it dear?" My mother asked him affectionately.

"It is going to happen dear, your vision was correct. Zia she has a big role in restoring Ma 'at. "

"Now Abdul, you know we cannot help the gods have made sure of it. "

"I know! It's just so hard- the shadow I'm sure of it."

Then the statue started to glow. It rocked back and forth and fell of the table. Everything happened in slow motion. My parents yelled simultaneously "NO!" The statue shattered and a shadow of a serpent erupted from the shards.

"Go get Zia and Run." My father told my mother.

"Abdul you can't." But my father's face was set in confident lines.

"Go!" He yelled. My mother ran outside. He whispered with a tear down his check. "Zia I'm so sorry." He looked right at me and smiled kindly. His smile reminded me of Iskandar. He nodded and said to me. "Daughter you are the key to restoring Ma' at." then he lunged himself at the serpent. The voice of Apophis spoke

_Soon Zia Rashid I will destroy you as I had to you._

"No!" I yelled then I woke.

…

I woke in the infirmary, at first I was scared then I noticed Carter looking at me with a face full of concern. I wanted to tell him everything but we didn't have time. We headed to the meeting in the recreation room. It hurt when I walked, cracked two ribs apparently. Carter helped me hobble and sit next to him around a Ping-Pong table. There was Walt and Sadie there too along with seven others I didn't know until they introduced themselves as Demigods. Honestly I didn't really trust them. Greeks are so weird, kind of like Americans. I didn't pay attention to the meeting only hearing words here or there. Mostly though I was deep in my thoughts, my parents had been what exactly? They obviously knew something about my future and overcoming Apophis. Had they found another part of the serpent's shadow? My father gave his life for me to escape.

Carter viewed at me with a questioning look. I whispered "Tell you later, not now." He nodded at left me to my feelings. The rest of the discussion I just stayed quiet mostly. I spoke up about Setne telling about my frightening dream.

Afterwards we explored the camp; I learned a few things about the knife from the kid named Annabeth. Apparently her mom is Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle. I didn't like the kid named Leo though; he kept hitting on me until I shined his eyebrows off.

At dinner there was no room at Hermes so we sat at the head table. "Campers as you know the seven of the great prophecy are her tonight along with four magicians from the house of life. Tonight, for capture the flag we have the Seven and the magicians on one side with Athena and Apollo, along with Hephaestus. The rest of the cabins that want to participate will fallow under Ares. The creek is the border line, all magical items are allowed. No maiming or killing I will serve as battle medic. You have ten minutes to prepare, good luck and May the gods be with you."

The four of us headed to our team. This didn't seem like a good idea if we wanted to be allies trying to kill each other. Annabeth handed me the knife I used later and showed me how to put on the breastplate. Poor Carter was having trouble with the straps so I helped him. "We need to talk." I whispered in his ear.

"Heroes go to the woods and let the games begin." Chiron bellowed. We headed out of the mess hall to have a good game of maiming millennia old enemies.

**Next chapter is capture the flag. Who do you think should win? I really want you guys to tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks!**

document here...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Hey I got over 10 reviews! Thanks guys but please give me feedback on the chapters! Here is chapter 5, yah! Big Zarter moment here, keep reading.**

Carter

Finally, I get the microphone (no Sadie that was not necessary shut up!)Anyway, I was worried sick about Zia when we headed into the woods. Our team was outnumbered, up ahead Percy, Jason and Annabeth were talking strategy. "Okay so Apollo and Hephaestus can guard. Athena can attack and head straight on. We could split in two groups and go along the flanks-"Annabeth explained.

"Annabeth, I was thinking-"Percy begins.

"You were did it hurt?" Annabeth joked

"Yes it did! But Hazel could go underground, Frank could go by air."

Annabeth nodded "Seaweed Brain that was an intelligent comment!"

"Hey."

Sadie then asked briskly. "What do we do? Stand aside and let you guys have all the fun?"

"No you and Walt go along with the left flank and then distract while we get the flag."

"Oh."(Yes Sadie, you were that dumbfounded.)

"What about us?" Zia asked.

"How are you feeling? I know from experience that shattered ribs are not enjoyable. But we can't give you anymore ambrosia because you don't have a tolerance for it."

"I feel O.K., I guess."

"How about you and Carter defend on the riverbed, take it easy but you still can help. "Annabeth suggested trying to be nice.

I Was about to protest, but then I realized this gave me and Zia a chance to talk. Zia came to the same conclusion. "Sure."

We walked to our position. A horn sounded, metal clashed on metal. Shouts called and screams echoed through the pines. To think they did this for entertainment. Zia plopped down at the base of the nearest tree. I muttered the hieroglyphic for shield, even though I had always sucked at divine words. I sat down next to Zia and put my arm around her. "Hey, how are you doing?" I asked her.

"You always were captain obvious." Zia managed a wry smile. "Carter when I was unconscious I saw my village."

"Like before with your nightmare in the tomb?" I asked her

"No this was different, before I always saw the destruction from a distance. This time my ba visited the past. I saw the village before it was demolished. This time I saw my family. I never remembered them not even their faces except in the photos." Zia whipped away a tear "My father, mother called him Abdul. My house, I even saw myself. I was so happy and innocent. I saw my past Carter right before my eyes but I couldn't stop what was meant to be. My father brought the statue home…"Zia faltered again her voice almost horse.

"Do you want to go on?" I whispered to her softly.

She nodded. "He talked to mother. They were working for the house of life. They knew about my future. The statue contained part of Apophis. His shadow they found a way to destroy him. Then the statue broke and the serpent was let loose. My father told my mother to run. He…he sacrificed himself to let me live."

We were silent for a long time. I wondered if the game was done yet. Zia was still trembling. It seemed like now I truly understood my girlfriend. "I don't know what to say. I lost my mom when I was eight, I can't imagine what you have been through. "I told her sincerely.

Zia got up leaning against the tree for support. "Thank you." She whispered. Then she kissed me.

I nodded trying to get my brain to work right. Then across the creek five kids started to run towards us. Four had swords one leading them had a spear. I gulped and grabbed the crook and flail from Duat. Zia gripped the celestial bronze dagger Annabeth gave her. I lashed out with the flail and a tidal wave knocked down two kids. The three others formed a loose circle around us.

"What are you going to do, Egyptian wrap me in mummy toilet paper?" One tainted. Zia made the plume on their helmet burst into flame. The bigger one with the spear lashed out trying to stab me to death. I tried to summon the combat avenger but I didn't get very far. She kicked me in the shin and I heard something go _crunch_. I stumbled seeing spots and hit her over the head with the crook before my knee buckled.

I know not my best combat experience. (Once again, shut up Sadie.) Zia stepped forward to protect me. Zia and the big girl fought. But the other girl must have been pretty good because she had the upper hand. Zia realized this and shot a fire ball that melted the spear shaft. "That was my second electric spear; you're going to pay for that. "

"Think again." Zia stated and kicked her into the dirt. A few hundred yards away the girl named Hazel jumped over the creek a banner in hand, followed by Frank the baby faced kid, Sadie and Walt.

The kid yelled "No!" they must take losing very serious her because she let loose a string of words that are not going on this recording.

I smiled. We had won.

**Please review. Press the blue button because it is a huge confidence booster. Thanks! Tell me what you think.**

..


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Percy, Heroes or Kane. **

Hazel

Wait so you just want me to go? Okay then (is it recording?) Sorry, they didn't have these when I was a kid growing up in the 1940's. That's right I'm an escapee from the underworld. Confused? You don't know the half of it.

The last week begin strange, got stranger and then downright puzzling. When I saw the flying warship I was surprised how big it was. Then there is Leo who looks so much like Sammy Valdez it hurt. I hadn't even got up the courage to ask him about it. Now Frank was all protective. But when I learned about the four others is magicians summoning Gods and controlling the elements. Well my head was going to detonate with all the information. In camp Jupiter we learned about the invasions on Egypt, but the house of life? Never. They all radiated this mysterious aura of power to.

Fast-forwarding to capture the flag, I was I was in the tunnels, the games had started. As a daughter of Pluto I had the uncanny ability to sense stuff under the earth. It's a curse… (Don't pick up that diamond Sadie it might kill you!) Wow, that was close, sorry. Right before the games started Percy brought me over to a cluster of boulders; one side looked like a fist, on the other not so much. The Hephaestus guys were lining the base of the boulder with traps of Greek fire ad trip wire. They set the flag on top. "Have you ever heard of the labyrinth?" Percy asked me.

"Only in the stories, why?"

"Because the labyrinth still exists or it used to until a few summers ago." He saw my confused look. "When the builder died so did the labyrinth but the tunnels might still be there…"

"So we can get the flag under the other team's noses."

"Exactly, excerpt it might be dangerous- you don't have to do this"

"Percy I'll be fine. See you later." I headed inside the rock.

I came across an intersection below. To the right was an opening carved out of limestone with tomb art. The other looked like the underworld dark, misty and an unsettling quality to it. (Yes I know from experience.) I paused these tunnels were confusing even for me. I looked down each one thinking, but I found myself heading down the limestone passage. It just seemed a lot friendlier than the one on the other side. My footsteps echoed around so it was impossible to move soundlessly, besides what could be lurking in these corridors? I passed a wall mural with sideway facing people. Hieroglyphic descriptions described the scene. I had brought a flashlight and my sword produced a faint glow. I ran into a statue of a jackal its eyes seemed to fallow me as I pass. I was an intruder. My instincts told me I was on the other side of the woods. Up ahead was a dead end. No way out. I started to hyperventilate. Behind me the opposing walls grew closer together. In a minute I would be trapped. I tried to think looking at the wall. But it was hard to breath. I pressed an eye and it blinked revealed a handle. Frantic now not caring what was behind I swung it open, just as the tunnel collapsed.

I was in a bunch of pines the tree I came through was hallowed. I just stood there panting. Then I heard familiar voices. I started to run, straight into Walt and Sadie. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Are you okay you look like you have seen a ghost. "Sadie asked.

"It was nothing I just almost died in the labyrinth back there."

"Of course, it was nothing." Sadie rolled her eyes.

I looked to our right. There in the clearing was the other team's flag. The guards were there in full armor looking bored, like nothing would try to attack. Walt looked over to. "What are you thinking?"

"Just how to get that flag, those guards seem a bit too relaxed for my taste. "Walt nodded and asked

"What do you want to do?"

"Me?" I was thinking but Annabeth was the planner.

"Yes you."

"Well we could distract them then hit them from behind. Frank could dive in and attack, while there busy one of you can get the flag." I said thoughtfully. "But we need Frank…"

Right on cue a small bird dived down next to me. His body started to transform, feathers to skin, beak to mouth until he was next to me. Sadie let out a little whimper. I told Frank our plan. He smiled and took to the air. "Ready?" I asked the Egyptians. They nodded. I closed my eyes concentrating on the ground. Diamonds? No. Silver, Nahda. Coal hum… Right on cue the ground erupted. "Can you make a flame appear?" I asked Sadie Kane. She nodded and the coal burn smoke drifting in the air.

"What the..?" One of the guards asked bewildered.

Then Frank rocketed from the sky as an eagle his talons outstretched. He dived into the girl's hair. She screamed witch was pretty funny. Then she tripped over a consoled tripwire and the ground fell into the sinkhole. Frank shot back to the sky in time. The guy yelled "Reinforcements!" then charged me. I blocked sidestepped and stabbed with the flat of my blade. He went down. Sadie grabbed the flag and we ran towards the creek.

About 20 campers were fallowing us carrying an array of spears, swords and other assorted lethal projectiles. We were 100 meters away from the creek. On guy jumped out in front of me. But frank charged into him as a white stallion. Sadie handed me the banner. "Here" She said "You deserve it." I leaped across with a feeling of pride I had never felt before.

The banner changed from blood red to black with the helm of terror on it. The Hephaestus and Apollo ran to great us.

I smiled as I saw Chiron wink at me with an approval.

_We had won_

**Thanks please review. Sorry it took so long to update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: Hey everyone I'm backJ. Anyway the next chapter gets things moving but first I want to thank some people for reviewing because it really keeps me going. Doughxdude87, Allan, KatieElizabethGrace, Guest, and finally Tabitha6000. Anyway I should probably continue with the chapter. So next up is the one and only Jason Grace!**

Jason

My life has been so strange over the last week, even by demigod standards. First, I visited my home and left in a matter of hours, leaving me and Reyna about 10 minutes to chat. Then I meet Percy who isn't all serious for a guy who overthrew Kronos. And did I mention that I have been hanging out with millennia old enemies'? It felt strange talking over basketball stats to a four-teen year old pharaoh. The three days after capture the flag I was mad at about everyone. I yelled at Percy and almost electrocuted him to death; I almost got turned into a mummy by that guy Walt when I muttered about curses and death. Aberrantly Walt takes that very earnestly. After winning the flag I despised the Egyptians. I was all ready to get the flag and they took it! Okay I got over it eventually but boy was I steamed. It took Piper an overdose of charm speak to calm me down.

Three days after Friday night we were all in the pavilion for diner. Due to camp tradition I had to sit alone at the Zeus table. Percy and Hazel also sat alone. The Egyptians sat with Chiron. When it was time I brought my plate over to the brazier. A young girl was tending the flame she winked and disappeared. I scooped some meat into the flame and thought_ Dad, please give me some advice._ I turned to walk back to my table when suddenly there was this earth shattering **_Boom_**.

I turned and almost dropped my diner there in the middle of the flame was Hermes. His eyes were glassed down at his phone which he was texting on ignoring us and the flames. Everyone was bowing even the Egyptians. It had been months since Olympus had gone silent. Hermes cursed and threw down his phone in frustration. "Stupid auto correct, blast it to tarturus." Two reptilian voices spoke in my mind.

_I told you not to turn it on George, it makes him mad._

_Well it's not my fault I was eating a rat!_ The voice of George complained.

Hermes knelt down and picked up his phone shoving it into a pocket of his toga he then stepped out of the brazier. "Thanks Hestia." He told the girl by the fire. Then he stretched and addressed us. "Hey hero's Zeus is calling an emergency meeting on Olympus. As massager for the gods, your truly, it is my job to tell you that he expects the seven of the prophecy there along with those four." He pointed to shocked Sadie, Walt, Carter and Zia. "These are desperate time indeed. The earth goddess is waking and Setne has become her attendant." He signed and the completely of subject asked Carter." Do you know Thoth? I am always getting confused with that bird brain. Oh, and Aphrodite's coming with your clothes soon." With that he stepped into the Fire and disappeared.

"Clothes, oh mother no!" Piper sighed. Then Aphrodite arrived in front of us.

How to describe the goddess of love? It's hard to tell you the truth; she was a knockout obviously with nothing artificial about her appearance. But I couldn't describe her hair color of eyes or her facial tone. She just kept morphing trying to fit my thoughts on beauty. She smiled and laughed." It's good to see you. It has been so _boring_ on Olympus. Hello Piper. Now about the clothes I was thinking formal but powerful. Something impressive but a bit settles. Hum…"

She clapped her hands and all eleven of us changed. Piper was now wherein a white dress with her dagger at her side. She got zapped by Aphrodite again. Frank was dressed like a roman centurion. With his metals pinned onto his breastplate. Hazel looked somewhat the same as Frank but her armor had precious Jews in it, brimstones around the color. Percy was decked out in blue Greek armor. Annabeth was also wearing Greek armor but it was grey bringing out her intense eyes. Leo had his tool belt over a breastplate with flame designs. I looked down at myself in the outfit of the Predator.

I looked over at the Egyptians and would have laughed if I didn't fell so stupid in a purple Bed sheet. Carter was dressed like a Pharaoh's his crook and flail in this sort of belt at his hips. His eyes were lined with kohl and he was barefoot. Sadie was dressed in simple cotton dress with bracelets and a necklace that looked like it weighed a ton. Walt was dressed like the god Anubis with a black kilt. Finally Zia was dressed in Egyptian armor I guess that was bright orange like the sun.

Aphrodite clapped her hands and smiled. "You look wonderful, I really did outdo myself. I'm sorry but you're going to have to go through the empire state building entrance the council starts in half an hour." And with that she disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

"Well then-"Chiron spoke "That was interesting." He turned to Argus the head of security. "Can you get them in to the city in time?"

Argus nodded and took out a pair of keys. We got into the camp van and started to drive to a bunch of super beings.

…

The elevator door closed. We all stood in silence, listening to Italian on the speakers. The music really was that bad. Finally the elevator doors opened. We all stood there for a minute possessing the surroundings. The home of the gods, Olympus over New York City. I took a cautious step out. The others fallowed. We walked through the city as if in a trance. We got to the doors of the throne room and they opened letting us pass into what lay beyond.

**That's all for now folks! Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors notes: Happy Labor Day weekend! Here is the next chapter. **

Jason

Jason stood in awe at the throne room of the gods. There was The 12 Olympians on their thrones. Apollo was listening to an I-pod, Aphrodite gave Jason a wink. Leo's dad Vulcan I mean Hephaestus was fiddling with some copper wires like Leo did. Pluto was also there on a guess chair to the right and next to him were three beings I couldn't recognize also in guest chairs. One was a middle aged bald man whose skin was wrinkled like it had been in the sun. The second was a young warrior with a falcon head that changed to human. The third was a woman with rainbow wings. That's when it hit me, these were the Egyptian gods. But how they ever were allowed on Olympus I have no idea. My father Jupiter/Zeus was in a pinstriped suit. He rose from his throne almost 10 feet tall with his stormy grey eyes. "Announce yourself." He boomed.

Everyone looked at me expectantly; I was the son of Jupiter. "I am Jason Grace; I toppled the black throne and fought the titan Khios. I am the praetor of the twelfth legion and one of the seven." I tried to put a lot of strength into my words. Percy stepped forward next.

"I am Percy Jackson hero of Olympus and one off the seven of the great prophecy." His face turned red.

Annabeth addressed. "I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Official architect of Olympus and one of the seven."

Next was Leo "What's up? I am Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus and builder of the Argo 2.

Then Frank" Frank Zhang, son of mars descendant from Neptune and one of the seven."

Piper piped up" Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and one of the seven, I can also charm speak."

Finally the last of the seven Hazel addressed the council of Olympians. "I am Hazel daughter of Pluto. I am one of the seven." She looked like she wanted to say more. Then a golden bar appeared at her feet. Leo said

"Score!" He knelt down to pick it up.

Hazel got there first. "No, it's cursed remember?" She didn't mean to raise her voice.

"Cursed? Pluto explains this." Jupiter roared turning on the milk skinned Pluto.

Pluto shifted in his chair. "Her mother wanted all the riches under the earth. Hazels curse was brought on by her mother's greed." He looked at Hazel with a sad look.

A hush hung in the air for several seconds. Father cleared his through" Very well, now you-"He pointed to our Egyptian companions."- We do not know much about you. The other gods have explained the problem on our hands however I want to know who you are."

Sadie looked at Carter with a look. He stepped forward and found his voice. "I'm Carter Kane former host of Horus. "The falcon headed dude I thought to myself. "I am the Pharaoh of Egypt and leader of the Brooklyn house."

Sadie looked more confident than her brother. "Hullo, I'm Sadie Kane sister to Carter. I was the host of Isis restorer of the throne of fire. I defeated Apophis."

Zia stepped forward with a fiery determination in her eyes." Zia Rashid, eye of Ra and fire user." Walt introduced himself last. Maybe it's just me with my ADHD brain but the meeting seemed to go on forever. The gods talked somewhat peacefully in a mixture of Latin, Greek and Arabic?

Ra stepped up to the Egyptians and smiled to Zia." You don't have to." He said "But this is a dire situation. It's your choice my brave host. Setne has sided with Gaea. Will you host again?" I barley understood what was happening. Zia looked over to Carter a look of fear and desperation on her face. Carter looked just as grim. Zia sighed.

"I will."

Nothing seemed to happen but Zia took a step back and fainted. Sadie and Carter looked at her with alarm.

The Falcon guy and Isis did the same thing but Sadie and Carter didn't faint. Finally there was an agreement.

"The agro 2 will set sell tomorrow by midday." Jupiter announced." Aboard the seven of the prophecy and the magicians will set sell to the old lands to stop Gaea and Setne. Furthermore it had been decided that each group can have a protector and mentor for the voyage. The seven shall have Gleeson Hedge. The Egyptians shall have the girl's cat?" He looked at Ra for confirmation. He nodded and a black doorway appeared lithe women in a leopard print leotard stepped through.

"Bast you're here!" Sadie ran up to her and hugged her.

"Who?" I asked Walt. He smiled

"That's Bast the cat goddess and Sadie's cat." He smirked at my confusion. How protective is a cat? I thought turns out they can be pretty vicious.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes: Wow I have gotten over twenty reviews you guys rock! Thank you for all the advice it really makes my story better. **

**Thanks!**

Leo

I paced the deck of the Argo 2 waiting for launch time. I made sure the engine was running smoothly. I had Annabeth take stock of our supplies. But after all the preparations had been made my ADHD seemed to slow time down. I went to our masthead Festus the (happy) dragon. I washed him off my engine had given Festus a little life back it was the least I could do to repay him.

I headed below deck. The Argo 2 had 13 bedrooms, a war room, a supplies closet and the engine room. I wanted to install a game room with a Nintendo Wii but Annabeth didn't go for it. I went to my bedroom. My name was printed on the door. Inside I had my bed and a workbench with a gazillion tools, gears, and tinkers to fiddle with. I took a little tinker toy I made, nothing much just one where you wind it up and it falls of the table. It looked like a horse. I put it in my pocket and my thoughts turned to Hazel.

Hazel I swear I had never seen her in my life but she seemed so familiar? Like when your five and your parents make you play with some kid and then years later they expect you to remember everything about them. But I couldn't know Hazel; she died in the 1940's and came back to life. Besides it seemed like Frank liked her, a lot.

I looked at the clock it was 11:34 the ship was supposed to launch at 11:45. I ran up the stairs and turned a corner running straight into Hazel.

"Sorry." I grinned rubbing my head. She looked equally startled then she looked around as if afraid to be watched.

"Do you know Sammy Valdez I mean was he related to you?" She asked quickly like she was afraid to be stopped.

I thought it over. "He might have been my grandfather or something. I'm sorry I don't remember him."

'Oh." She said softly looking down to the planks of the boat. "I just thought; I mean you look so much like him that's all." Hazel had a confused look in her eyes, when Jason had amnesia.

She turned to leave. "Wait!" I called witch was kind of unnecessary I dug the toy out of my pocket. "Here" I pressed it into her palm.

Hazel's eyes started to water. "Thank you." Then she went to go get ready. What time was it now? I looked at the sundial.

"Styx its 11:43." I muttered and ran to the control room. I sat down at the controls and put my fingers gingerly over the Learjet. I got the intercom button on. "Good morning everyone, this is Leo the supreme commander of the Argo 2. We will be lifting off in 60 seconds so I suggest you all get on board fast and make sure your seats are in the upright position. Thank you for choosing the Argo 2 airlines."

I pressed back on the Learjet controls and up we went. I flew us for about 10 minutes until we came to the ocean. I shock my Wii controllers really fast to raise the sails and soon we were on water. I put the ship on autopilot.

I walked to the top deck. Bast was looking agitated because she was using the west mast as a scratching post. Coach hedge was eating tin cans in the corner. Annabeth was in the arms of Percy. Jason was whacking the snot out of a nearby dummy. Walt was talking to Sadie Kane. Zia was in the corner with Carter the gangplanks around them were smoldering. I really should build a fire hydride when I have time.

Bast looked over at me and scooted away from the mast. Everyone was trying to remain calm and act normal even though we were sailing to our possible death. I sighed and took of my jacket. "Percy." I called.

"What?"

"Can you take charge of the ship for a while? "I asked.

"I'm already doing it. We're going at 20 knots." He smiled at my shock at went back to Annabeth.

Man why can't I have a girlfriend? Percy has Annabeth. Jason has Piper and there's Hazel and Frank. Dude I was the ladies' man! Come on.

I looked over the side of the ship and saw naiads waving. I was almost tempted to jump over the side. Then I saw them pointing behind them in an unmistakable jester. _Danger!_

"Percy." I called. Thankfully he came over. He listened to the naiads talk and then turned to us waiting.

"What is it?" Frank asked nocking his bow.

"It's Kato's and he is right behind us."

**That's it for now! In case you're wondering Kato's was the sea monster killed by Perseus with the head of medusa.**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter but I have had some serious writers block lately. At any rate here is chapter 10.**

Walt

I looked at the monster in horror. It was serpentine with scales lime green and a mermaid tail. But what I was worried about was the row after row of sharp teeth like a landfill of drill bits. Twenty five feet wide it swam around the ship. Leaping out like a dolphin to get a good bit at us.

For a minute there was just a silence as all eyes were on the beast. Unsurprisingly coach Hedge took one look at Kato's and raised his club.

"Die! Come on cupcakes let's give this over grown fish some hoof!" He charged with his cudgel and smacked Kato's right between the bloodthirsty eyes. Not the smartest move. The beast looked at him with an expression like

_Why did you do that?_

Then when confusion turned to anger Kato's roared and swung his tail at the middle-aged satyr. "Coach!" Piper looked at where he laid his furry hindquarters up ninety degrees for the entire world to see. Leo ran to the ballista and started pulling levers. Bast had her knifes out and she started going all goddess incased in green light. Jason ran towards the beast with his sword rose above his head. Demigods did they ever think? Percy looked at Annabeth.

"How did Kato's die in the myth?" Percy asked as he deflected a wave of water that came splashing towards him.  
"Perseus from the myth he rescued the princess Andromeda…"

"Princess Andromeda, The one on Luke's ship."

Annabeth made a sour look with her face like she was holding back tears." Yes. At any rate Perseus used the head of Medusa and turned it to stone."

"Fresh out of Medusa's." Percy muttered assessing the situation. Leo let loose a bolt from the ballista that narrowly missed the serpent. Frank dove down as an eagle. Bast was thrashing away with her knifes; Zia was throwing fireballs the size of cannons. But despite their efforts it only annoyed the serpent. I sighed, thinking about what Annabeth had said, turned into stone. But I had no monsters head to paralyze Kato's all I had was me. I though maybe Anubis could help. I struck up a mental conversation with the god.

_Hello Anubis, any ideas how to prevent myself from getting eaten._ I asked.

_Hmmm… Why would Kato's eat you? You taste terrible. _

_Focus._ I chilled. See that's the thing with gods there focus is never where it should be.

_What? Oh sorry. I was just thinking maybe we could turn Kato's into stone. I don't know if it would work, we would have to get in close, avoid getting turned into shish cabob and touch it. _Anubis assumed the idea.

_That's great, Good job Anubis…assuming I don't die in the process._

I opened my eyes to see Sadie's worried expression. She sighed in relief and I grinned at her. "Thank Ra; you were quite for nearly 10 minutes!"

"I was?" It seemed as if only seconds had passed. But Sadie was right. Bast green avatar was gone and her attacks were slowing down exponentially. That was bad. I told Sadie my idea and she pursed her lips.

"It's the best idea we got. Don't kill yourself." She smiled and kissed my check.

"Cover for me." I said and ran towards Kato's knowing full well that without Anubis it would have been suicidal. Sadie distracted Kato's by yelling:

"_Hi-da."_ As if Kato's wasn't mad enough. But Kato's was moving off and on the ship so fast I had no time to register. Then I did something so impulsive I would have gotten a reward. I jumped over the side of the ship. Anubis spoke in my mind.

_What in Ra's throne are you doing? _He asked irritated.

_Not helping!_ I focused on the mid-section of Kato's. I found purchase in his scales. The serpent was enraged and thrashed around. He (I think it's a he.) It dove down and swam in circles.

The only thought I had. Uggh…

I summoned the power of Anubis and my hands begin to smoke. Like vapors of morning fog the beast's bodies begin to be covered in ashy rock. I fell over on my sinking ten ton statue exhausted.

Percy and Frank carried my limb body aboard the damaged Argo 2. The crew looked at me with newfound interest. From across the ship Gleeson Hedge rose, stood up, put his pants back on and walked over.

"Did you see the look on Kato's face? I gave that cupcake some hoof in the…"

"Good job coach." Piper said with a hint of a smile.

Coach went on "That's what happens when you mess with this Satyr." He made some Satyr gestures witch looked pretty rude. I was so happy to be alive.

Hazel had a nasty cut on her right arm; Leo's hands were covered in scrapes. Zia was applying healing balm to Carters knee. But no one had died (yet) and that was good enough for me.

Percy readjusted the mast witch had survived the fight and turned us into the right direction.

Bast smiled and said." I'm glad to have all my kittens accounted for. Leo, if you need any help fixing the ship let us know. Everyone else rest and nurse your injuries. I'll make dinner tonight."

Carter made a face. We were both thinking the same thing, grilled cheese and fancy feast, yum.

**Well that was chapter 10. Please tell me what you think. Press the blue button. **

**P.S. I'm up for suggestions, what do you think should happen next?**

**Thanks**

**SarahSunshineTime(I know the pen name sucks.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Miss me? Ok so a few things before you read the next chapter. **

** Thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story. It has given me the courage to continue.**

**. I go to a really touch school so I won't be able to update as often. Most likely on the weekend.**

** The next chapter is narrated by Bast our favorite cat with her feminine charm. (If you get the pun.)**

**. There is someone briefly mentioned in the chapter who is not a character by Rick Riordan but by me. She is the main character in my books. **

** Just kidding you want to read the next chapter.**

Bast

Well done Walt! Give me the microphone oh and defeating Kato's.

This is Bast her, goddess of cats. Cats I must add are so much better than dogs, but that is another story.

Three days after Kato's ambushed our ship, Leo had worked overdrive to restore the more difficult parts of the ship. Sadie used some spells to fix the minor damage. She was out cold for hours at a time but it was worth it.

As I watched the attack on Kato's I noticed that everyone's skills with their weapons could use some tweaking. I as a warrior goddess, I fought the snake for eons. I suggested it for dinner last night over my fancy feast and tuna sandwich. (Why are you gagging Sadie?) We agreed.

I made a simple circle with chalk on the deck. It was about 10 feet in diameter. I addressed the eleven teenagers and coach Hedge. "Right then, first I am going to pair you in groups to duel. Anything you have is allowed. Sadie, Carter, Walt and Zia try to use weapons if you can. No maiming allowed. You fight until one of you is disarmed falls out of the circle or I call to stop. This is just to evaluate your skills. Dose everyone understand?"

A mutter of "yes." Meet me.

"Are there any questions? "I asked.

Again there was a matter of understanding. I looked at Hazel who had tensely raised her hand.

"Yes." I said.

"Um… How will we know you selected us randomly?" She asked.

I thought about this for a second. Just a minor detail I missed. Then I had a solution. I reached into the duat and grabbed eleven Popsicle sticks with their names on them. "See, popsicle sticks I just grab to randomly. Is that ok?"

Everyone nodded.

I grabbed two at random. "Percy and Jason come here."

The two boys stepped into the circle. Percy was more at ease than Jason whose eyes were narrowed. It was good for them to start. They were the best swordsmen out of the group.

"Ready positions." I called. Percy took out his pen and uncapped it. Jason had an imperial golden sword. I had a faint idea about what was about to happen. "No remember try not to kill each other." I said trying to lighten the mood. They both looked at me strangely. I cleared my thought. "Began." Percy lashed and slashed while Jason partied, sidestepped and stabbed like a roman. _Clash, _every time their blades meet. Percy was offence while Jason maintained a strong defense. Jason's brow was crinkled in determination. He stabbed and Percy caught the flat of his blade and twisted down. Jason sword fell onto the deck of the Argo 2. Percy sighed and picked up Jason's sword. He handed it to him.

"Here" He said "Good job. "

"Thanks." Jason nodded trying to sound upbeat.

"Good jobs both of you, you both have skill beyond your years. "They smiled and shook hands. I picked up two more names. "Hazel and Leo you're next. "I called. They both looked uncomfortable but they both stepped into the circle. "Use whatever you have." Noticing Hazel's Calvary sword and Leo's tool belt. Honestly who fights with a hammer?

"Began." I called. Hazel drew her sword witch was great for on horseback but not with foot fighting, a bit too long for my liking. Leo reached into his tool belt and produced breath mints. He looked at them in shock and then grabbed a hammer instead. Hammer vs. Sword, an unusual duel. Hazel stepped forward and thruster with all her might. Leo sidestepped and narrowly deflected the blades next strike with the hammer. I sighed. Leo then caught on flame, Frank cringed and so did Hazel like they did whenever they were around fire. He lobed a fire ball and Hazel ducked as the mast ignited on flame. After several more minutes of this I called for a halt. "That's enough for the moment. Shake hand and well done."

They returned to the crowd and I called two more names. "Frank and Carter, you're up next. "Carter gulped as he stepped into the circle. He reached into the duat and grabbed the crook and flail. He looked at me with an unspoken question. I thought I might get in trouble with Mars if Carter accidently incinerated his son. "Use the sword." I told him. Once they were ready I called for them to begin. Frank threw aside the Bow and transformed into a lion. He roared and pounced on Carter. Carter threw him off using the avenger. His combat magic had come a long way I admit. Frank turned into an Eagle and flew into the air. Carter turned into a falcon under the power of Horace and took to the air.

I glanced up to see the fight. But something caught my eye. I looked closer and there 200 feet above the sea was a girl on a dragon with wings made of fire. (No Sadie, you cannot tell sparkle about this.) The girl looked at me and an understanding passed between us. We would pretend this never happened. If Sekhmet heard one word about this we both would be destroyed. The girl's kind could not run into the heroes on the ship. It would be world war three.

(Sadie I cannot tell you more. I'm sorry.)

"Bast!" Walt called and I looked back to see Carter and Frank trying to beat the snot out of eachother.

"Stop!" I called just as Carter put Frank into a headlock.

They broke apart fuming.

We went on like this. Annabeth against Zia, which I had to tackle Zia before she accidently killed Annabeth. Zia is a strong girl but it takes a lot to hold the power of Ra. Piper and Sadie was over pretty quick when Piper got all tied up. Finally I had Walt go against Walt witch was pretty funny when Gleeson hit himself with his own cudgel.

"Good job everyone. That's enough for today. You rest while I make lunch."

Leo cut in." How about I'll make lunch."

**That was chapter 11 pleases review.**

**Also, if you have any ideas or opinoins about where you want the story to go from here, tell me. Press the blue button. Piper says PRESS THE LUE BUTTON! **

**SSS**

e...


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes: I'm back with the new chapter. Just so you know, I am up for suggestions. Tell me where you want the story to go next in you reviews. I want to know what you guys think. I do not own anything! Oh and Frank will get the microphone, Sadie just beat him to it. **

Sadie

It's Sadie Kane here. Yes I am back to save you from some dreadful storytelling. After all, am I not just wonderful to listen to? (Shut up Carter!) Anyway for the next week we were at sea, Bast had insisted we go forth with her training exercises. We got paired up with a different person on the crew every time. Me against Coach Hedge no problem. (Stop laughing Carter it wasn't that funny.) Annabeth against Percy was pretty tense until she put on her Yankees cap and put a knife to his thought. Leo against Frank ended up with all of us getting drenched with salt water to put out the fires.

There were other exercises to besides dueling. We beat up targets with a various collection of knifes, swords and assorted fireballs. Then there was the one where we had to climb up to the top of the mast with Bast behind us ready to whack us with her practice knifes if we were to slow. A lot of us had sore backsides that night. Honestly, it is impossible to climb faster than Bast, she's so catlike. On Friday night Bast gathered us all up on the deck. The wind kept spilling water over the side and the moon was up casting ghostly shadows over the deck with an eerie feeling that fallowed. (Carter if you interrupt me one more time I am going to throw you over board.)

Sorry, anyone else want to interrupt? (Carter I wasn't asking you. That's it _Hi-Da_.)

Wow that was bad. Anyway, Bast had gathered us altogether on the deck. She asked Leo. "How far do you think until we reach land?"

"I'd say about tomorrow around midday? What do you think Percy? "Leo looked over at Percy. Percy gave him a cocky grin.

"Closer to about afternoon tomorrow, the tide and wind is acting up. " He said.

Bast nodded. "Good, all this sea water is making me nauseous." In case you wondering Egyptian Gods powers are kind of limited around running water. Maybe it's because Egypt is a desert.

Piper fixed a crease in her Hello Kitty tank-top. "I'm just wondering why you got us all out here, I'm freezing." Her problem didn't mean to use her charm speak but it flowed over us.

Bast sighed." Fine, you guys usually do war games or capture the flag on Friday nights, Right?" She asked our demigod companions. Jason nodded." Well I thought we could do something like that to boost everyone's spirits. "

Annabeth saw the flaw in her plan." But we're on a boat!"

Bast waved the question aside with her hand." I know that! But I was thinking capture the flag wouldn't do. But laser tag! Man I love laser tag. I was playing against Sekhmet one time and she got so mad… "

Carter cleared his thought.

"Anyway, I was thinking that we would draw teams and keep shooting each other long into the night. Each team would have a base. Games are twenty minutes long at a time and…"

"But what about supplies," Leo asked "Vests and gun?"

"What's laser tag?" Asked Hazel. I kind of felt bad for her. Besides I had a feeling that this was going to ba an intense game.

Frank leaned over and whispered in her ear. She nodded her golden eyes getting wide and a grin slowly overcoming her face.

Bast waved her hand and we all were decked out with vests and cheap handguns, like the ones back home at the arcade in the mall where I went with my mates on weekends. Bast asked coach hedge. "Do you want to play?"

"Are you kidding?" He threw down his half chewed soda can.

"I take that as a yes. Okay teams, I will ref. Each team will have six members. No weapons beside your lasers. We will play for an hour or so. " She drew her popsicle sticks." First six I pick will be on one team. "She picked seven sticks at random and read of the names. "Leo, Hazel, Frank, Walt, Zia, and Annabeth will be on one team. That makes Jason, Percy, Sadie, Carter, Piper and Gleeson on the other. You have five minutes. Frank explains the rules to Hazel. Good luck."

…

I was at my team's base. Thinking to myself how cheesy this half cooked idea of Bast's was. Percy, Jason and Carter were out to find the other team's base. Ours was in the furnace room. Each team had a box at which the other team tried to shoot at. This gave them a lot of points. The total number of everyone's points combined made the winning team. The base also had a point where you fill up your gun. Of course I and Piper were on guard duty. We tried to argue out of it. But then the game had started so we didn't have much choice. I looked over at Piper. I didn't know her very well. Her dad was Tristan McLean a movie savvy man. She was part Cherokee and part god. She also could charm speak. Other than that I didn't know much about her.

Piper was obviously bored. We could hear faint sounds of laughter, the peep-peep of the guns and Coach Hedge yelling "Die! Come on cupcakes whose next?"

"Way to take one for the team, Coach." I muttered. To my surprise Piper laughed.

"You should have seen him in King Mino's mansion last winter." She said.

I nodded and smiled. "What did he do?" I asked knowing the answer but longing for a conversation to pass the time.

"Besides screaming "Die." And charging, not much." Piper sighed and asked." How long have you been a magician?"

We talked the whole game after that. We shot Annabeth senselessly, only to find Leo and Jason guarding her back. I rather not talk about that though. We lost the first game miserable, won the second and got pulverized again the third.

…

Everyone was in high spirits that night. Goofing off and rough housing, I was one of them until I lay down in my bunk that night. I lay down. Zia was asleep next to me. I couldn't help but looking over wondering if she would erupt into a human fireball. I wished Leo would hurry up and make that fire extinguisher. I like Zia but I don't want to be char boiled by my brother's girlfriend. Another though loomed in the darkest corners of my mind. We would reach land tomorrow we were relatively safe at sea but we had no idea what the earth would have in store for us. I went to bed around two, getting as much rest as possible for what awaited us.

**Ta-Da. That was the next chapter. Please review! What do you think should happen next?**

**Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**They're getting on land! Hurray! Also the Mark of Athena is only a few weeks out. I need advice whether to continue the story once it comes out or what? Anyway, here is chapter 13! I hope it is full of surprises.**

**Frank is up. I'll do Piper next or Annabeth. I'm going to try and get them all in.**

**I better get on with it.**

Frank

Gee, thanks. Okay so from where you left off that puts us… ah yes there. In case you people don't know already I'm frank Zhang son of Mars and descendent way back to Poseidon.

It was mid-afternoon when Leo called over the intercom. "Land Ho!" I hide a smile. We had flown over Brittan and were heading to England. Don't ask me why, I just think Sadie and Carter had some relatives that could help us. Despite the dangers land held. I couldn't wait to get on dry land that wasn't constantly moving. I may be related to Poseidon but that didn't mean I liked to live on a boat. I glanced over at Hazel. Poor girl, she comes back from the dead only to see a guy she thought she knew in the 1940's and get dumbed onto this quest. If we lived through this I was going to take her to the movies or maybe the mall of America. (Carter said their Macho Nachos are awesome.)

Leo parked (or mooned or well whatever.) the ship by the tower bridge. "Seriously won't someone notice a dragon headed bronze warship?" Piper asked.

Leo thought about it." The mist will cover it. Don't worry Piper; I know what I'm doing… I hope."

Leo accidently left the intercom on during their conversation. Bast got us all together on the sidewalk. Hazel looked around in a daze. Coach hedge was attacking a nearby parkway. Bast did a quick head count. "Okay everyone," She said then noticing Gleeson attacking the stop sign she yelled." Get over here! We're here for two reasons. First is that Sadie and Carters grandparent's flat is about an hour walk from here. Second, we need to grab supplies. I think that we should stay as a group, safety in numbers. I imagined Ella the Harpy saying the same thing. Ella was with Tyson at Camp Half Blood. "Alright, Sadie would you like to stop by the needle?" Bast asked Sadie softly.

Sadie nodded and gripped Walt's hand. I wondered what she was so sad about but I figured I would find out soon enough. Annabeth ever the architect spoke up." The needle, do you mean Cleopatra's Needle?"

Carter shock his head in a 'yes' gesture. The magicians were unnervingly silent. They never are that way, I figured that they must have suffered a great lost. Sadie kept fiddling with one of her necklaces that looked like a demented angle as we walked. Carter was talking in a hushed whisper to Zia. We walked to the streets, Bast lead us to the Needle.

…

We all stood at the base of the needle a granite structure with hieroglyphics shooting to the sky. It might have been impressive if it wasn't surrounded by modern London. Like a funeral possession Sadie approached the Needle Carter followed. Bast traced one hieroglyphic with her figure. Bast looked at Sadie and Carter knelt over and then back at us. Even war crazed Gleeson Hedge was silent munching on his cudgel with content. Hazel touched the ground softly with her fingertips and took in a sharp intake of breath. She stood up shaking.

"I sense death. Its faint." then she looked over at Sadie who was watching her with a strange look." Who was it?" She asked kindly to Sadie and Carter.

Sadie stood up and took a shaky breath. "My mum she died here when I was six, almost seven years ago. Whenever I am here I feel closer to her. I'm sorry but I just had to come, we should go…"

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault that your mum died…" Annabeth started to say. But she was cut short by guilty looking Bast.

"Your right, I'm the reason."

"No Bast, we already told you!" Carter started to say.

"I know! But I wish I could save her. I offered to help but she refused. She literally burst into flames because of me." Bast leaned against the needle as if listening to a magical hum." I only want to know that I have done well since I have been free."

"You have! You saved mine and Carters lives too many time's to count you helped to defeated Apodosis. We could never repay you for what you have done for us." Sadie walked over to Bast and put her hand on the old prison of her friend.

"I suppose your right. Let's go see your Grandparents."

…

I thought my grandmother was a sight for sore eyes when I saw her. Sadie's and Carter's grandpa looked like his eye had been punched in. (They were? Ouch!)

Sadie nocked on the door of the flat and a few seconds later Mrs. Faust opened the door and hugged Sadie. She then glared at Bast and Carter like they were outlaws or something. She peered down the hallway where the rest of our group stood. Her wrinkled face showed an expression of disgust and confusion. She opened the door wide and sighed. "Sadie Kane you have a lot of explaining to do." Then she nodded to Bast." Good to see that you have kept her safe, cat." Bast nodded and our lithe chaperone followed her through the door.

The flat smelled like burnt biscuits and weak tea. Sadie's Grandfather was sitting munching on a biscuit that had to be harmful to your heath and yelling at the TV. "Turn it off Dear, we have visitors." Mrs. Faust said. Mr. Buff Faust grumbled and turned off the game. He smiled at Sadie looked at carter with resentment and then his eyes set on us. His expression was going from confused to puzzle to dumbfound when he saw seven demigods, one war crazed satyr a cat goddess and his grandchildren in his home.

"Sit down please," Said Mrs. Faust" Help you to any of the biscuits." She and Mr. Faust sat together on one of the sofas. Carter, Sadie, Walt and Zia sat across from them on the second sofa. Gleeson, Piper, Jason and Leo sat at the counter. Percy and Annabeth leaned against on wall hand in hand. Once we all were seated Mrs. Faust signed and set down her tea cup." Okay, Sadie Kane starts talking. What are all these people doing in my house?"

Sadie collected her thoughts and started at the beginning. How she, Carter, Zia and Walt had come to the camp. There were gods besides Egyptian dints and how they had children. This quest… well you get the idea. After she was done her Grandparents where silent for several minutes finally they spoke.

"Sadie, Sadie, Sadie. What have you gotten yourself into? All right we can provide you with some extra money. You're welcome to anything in your room of course." Then her grandfather face got all contorted like an app." erg Rah Uggh…" Mr. Faust reappeared in front of us again. "Stupid monkey." He pouted.

Sadie walked into her room to grab her stuff. I looked out the window; I didn't like what I saw.

**There was chapter 13. Listen up people; I'm going to have Piper tell this part. "Review please!" **

**Thanks for reading but please review. You're going to get a new chapter faster if you review.**

**all right I got to go to school. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello and Happy Equinox! Before you read the next chapter I need to thank some reviewers and there input.**

**To Allan: Here's the thing. I don't hate any of the characters in the books; if I did I wouldn't write about them. But the characters are millennia old enemies by blood. Do you think all thoughts years of death and backstabbing won't go without suspension. **

**To Emily5637: Thanks for all your review and about Jason hating the Egyptians, it's not like he hates them it's just that his father is Jupiter. Jupiter isn't exactly happy with the other gods. IDK, it's kind of hard to explain. **

**And to everyone else! Thank you so much. And Artemis's Hunter you will see what's out of the window. I worked really hard on the next chapter, it kind of ties into a pervious chapter narrated by Bast… anyway go ahead and read. **

Chapter 14

Annabeth

This is Annabeth Chase just so you know but since Frank just happened to hand me the microphone when he did I guess I'm stuck telling my least favorite part of the quest.

Yes, I said least favorite.

Why? You might ask.

Because it involved spiders, thousands of them were crawling all over the street.

I don't like spiders or anything with eight legs and eyes for that matter.

Athena and Achene had this rivalry back in the old days. All the children of Achene hate children of Athena. I'm terrified of them! One time a few years ago at this abandoned water park… Never mind, but you get the idea.

We all peered out into the street below. All of the humans were gone maybe the mist had something to do with it. There taller than all the others were Achene herself. She's kind of like a centaur only with the bottom of a Daddy long leg. Her face might once have been beautiful but now she had a set of pinchers and foam on the sides of her mouth. Cobwebs were in her hair. I stifled back a scream. I found Percy's hand and squeezed it, hard that his knuckles turned white. But he let me keep holding; otherwise I think I would have broken down right then and there.

Next to Achene was a man dressed like uncle Vinnie with Elvis Presley hair. He was talking to the big mamma spider as if he came across one every day.

"Who's that?" Piper asked pointing at the man.

"Setne," Zia explained and cursed in Arabic." Fowl little back stabbing traitor. "

"He was am pretty bad guy in ancient Egypt. " Carter started to explain.

"That's an understatement." Zia muttered.

"Right, anyway he was a priest who murdered and attempted to assassinate three Pharaoh's, he has escaped custody on numerous occasions, he Stoll the book of Thoth." Carter took a breath. "He has over a thousand charges over the gods and just walked through the Doors of Death. "

I filed the information away; this guy was a dangerous enemy. I looked out of the window, the spiders and all those other nasty creepy crawlies kept trying to breech the door into the building.

The thing that was holding them off was a girl about thirteen in a checkered red and white polo shirt and jeans. Her golden hair was tied back into a ponytail and she was having a shouting match with the big spider mama as she incinerated the spiders in flame.

"Wish we could hear what their saying." Leo glanced out as the girl tackled a spider the size of a motorcycle.

Bast nodded and cast a spell for listen, must work great for lectures. We could now hear the conversation through the room as if it came from hidden speakers. I glanced behind me. Mr. Faust was watching rugby and Mrs. Faust was in the kitchen no dough making more of those horrid biscuits. I sigh. The conversation on the street went something like this.

Achene" Give up, it's no use fighting Gaea will get to you eventually. After all she's got all the rest of you." She said you as if it was some genetic disease. Setne barked a short burst of laughter.

"You got no idea what Gaea got in store for you, but it doesn't mater. What were her exact words? Ah yes' Bring me the girl born from chaos; she is most useful for me. If she isn't cooperative kill her.' So you see kid it's no use, you can't run, you can't hide. You could fight but that won't end well."

The girl sliced through a sea of monsters with one of her flaming dagger." Never," She called anger and frustration in her voice." I rather die than have to help your despicable patron!" She sent a fire ball at Setne's head. Zia asked Bast.

"Can we go help her?"

Bast shacks her head sadly. "It's forbidden because of the ancient laws, she got into the fight, and she's going to have to get herself out.

"That's not fair," Carter protested "She's in trouble, she needs our help." I nod to his words but can't trust myself to speak the fact that I would be useless in a fight against Achene.

Bast looks out the window with a sad look." She's in trouble, but she doesn't need our help. "

Hazel was nodding at her words. "She has it covered; she's not letting the spiders gain ground."

I nod.

Setne speaks over the speaker.

"Come Skye and fulfill your destiny, nobody wants you they have made that very clear. Show me your anger." His words were convincing like Piper when she charm speaks.

Skye shouts." NO." then she leaped high in the air and tackled Achene. I must admit that it was so stupidly brave Percy could have done it. (No seaweed brain that wasn't a compliment.)

Achene hissed as she and the girl went down. The girl started to smoke as her whole body was incased in flame.

"What the heck?" Leo whispered next to me.

Achene tried to bite and claw. Setne couldn't get near the girl without his closes starting to catch ablaze. With an earthshattering scream I felt Achene being sent back to tarturus the spider nearest to her simply melted into black ooze.

The girl stood up and bended over double. The remaining spiders started crawling away except one with jumped on her by surprise.

A pit scorpion, there venom is so powerful that you could die in a minute. Percy gasped as if felling the pain from where one bit him on the hand. This one got on her shoulder. Setne laughed a taunt. The girl's face contorted in pain. She looks around and starts running into a police car she runs into the fire and disappear, leaving us behind.

**That was 14. Tell me what you think. Ask questions I will answer them. Just so you know Skye is my character. Will we see her again? I don't know. But review and you might get the answers sooner. **

**Thanks**

**Sss.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Mark of Athena comes out in a few days! Hurray free bebsie for everyone! Ha. Also about that I'm wondering if I should continue with the story once it comes out. Please review and tell me what to do. Oh, and some answers to some reviewers questions.**

**theHuntress101: First of all cool pen name, second, no Skye is not a demigod. **

**But who is she?**

**The person who guess is the closest gets cookies!(:,)(::)**

**Yum. **

**Okay next chapter. It's Piper! (Please note that side effects of charm speak may occur.)**

Piper

This is Piper Mclean; my dad if you don't know is Tristan Mclean the guy in the king of Sparta yah that's him. My mom is a Greek goddess.

Sadie came downstairs with a bag of goodies, supplies, and most important Hubba Bubba chewing gum. (Sure I'll love a piece!) She came down were all of us were crouched around a window.

"What are you guy's doing around the window?" She asked obviously missing the recent events. She looked out the frame to see fires, mass panic by mortals and strange mysterious ooze.

We had told her what had happened, Setne, Skye and Achene. At the mention of the big spider Annabeth turned a shade of green and excused herself to go to the bathroom. We said goodbye to Sadie's grandparents and headed out of their apartment. (It's an apartment not a flat, Sadie. {I'm telling you that it's an apartment.}) Honestly Sadie, Americans aren't that weird!

We said goodbye to the Faust's and headed outside. We walked over to where the girl disappeared and looked around. She really had disappeared in the flame. I could tell that Bast was restless by the way that her hair stood on end. We all were edging to ask Bast about Skye but it clearly was not the time.

We had no other reasons to stay in London; the weather didn't help matters at all. We went back to the Argo2 that was moored by the tower bridge. Inside we all headed into the kitchen, here we could talk in private.

As usual, Leo just couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Who was that girl?" He asked." Was she a demigod?"

"Not a demigod," Bast whispered as if she was preparing herself for Chinese water torture. "Not a magician either she is someone else."

Leo pushed on his ears started to smoke whenever he was really excited. "Okay then, who?"

Bast voice was grave. "She, Skye her existence breaks the very rules of Ma 'at. I have only heard rumors about her people, they are element lists, and some are demigods but only about ten times more powerful and they often have mixed parentages. Gaea must know what powerful allies they would be. I don't think she knows however, how persistent they are."

Percy broke the growing silence." How did she get away?" he asked. We all knew what he meant.

Bast thought about it. "Only a very strong and very powerful fire manipulator could have done it. They literally transport themselves to safety via fire. I think she did it in a last act of desperation, if she didn't her last stand would be very short.

"What about the scorpion?" Hazel asked. "It was a pit wasn't it."

"What's a pit scorpion?" I asked.

Percy answered. "They're straight out of tarturus. I got stung by one when I was twelve. I almost died. Its venom causes powerful hallucinations. Your heart could stop in under a minute. From where she got stung she doesn't have much time. "

"Setne must have gone after her to finish the job. " Walt said gloomily.

"I wish we could help her." Coach hedge said. We all whirled around to face the middle aged satyr. "Only so that we could whip that ghost's butt!" I had to smile at this.

Bast sighed. "Unfortunately Skye is on her own."

"I wish we could help her." Hazel started.

"Yah," Frank agreed." She was super brave to stand up to Setne and Achene on her own. "

Bast was scratching irregular patterns in the table. "I told you, it breaks ancient laws. And I'm talking the beginning of time old. Besides her safer on her own, if we all go our scent will get every monster in a hundred mile radius to come looking for dinner scrapes. We can't take any chances. We have our priorities and I'm in charge of protecting you guys. For what it's worth, something tells me that Skye can handle herself pretty well. "Bast face wasn't very reassuring.

"Now what?" Frank asked

"It's obvious isn't it? We have to go to Rome. That's where Gaea will strike next." I spoke. Up until now I didn't realize just how much of a struggle this would be. But people got hurt today. Good people and something tells me that Gaea won't let us take a time out any time soon. I glanced over at Jason, ever since Camp Jupiter he has been distant. I was going to have to talk to him later in private. But now was not the time.

As it turns out we wouldn't have any peace and quiet for quite some time.

**OMGs the Mark of Athena is out next week! I can't wait. Tell me what you think. **


	16. Chapter 16

Paste your document h

**Hello Greeks, Romans, Magicians and mortals! I am sorry that nothing really important happened in the last chapter but it was important for that to happen. At any rate, I am going to skip ahead to when they land in Greece. Oh, and for those who want more Percy well, he finally got the microphone. Also, that's to everyone who has reviewed you're the only reason I have continued with this fan fiction. Yours in Demigoddess,**

**SarahSunshineTime**

Percy

The night before we landed on the mainland of Italy I had one of the worst nightmares of my life. Granted, Demigod dreams are different than mortal dreams, there either warnings, scary, weird or a near death experience that was to close for comfort. Mine was the later. I had bad dreams in the past, seeing titans making plans, crash visits from ghost's and almost getting killed by a cheerleader. (If you're smart you know better than to ask.)

That night we crashed into bed, exhausted knowing full well that we would have to catch a few weeks while we can before tomorrow when we would be on Gaea's home turf. Beside the occasional sea demon or storm spirit Gaea sent to slow us down the week voyage from England had been clear Skye's, sorry Skies, though I suppose you can't really tell in this recording.

Man, there is something about that kid. The way that she stood up to that spidery thing and Setne without fear was amazing. I hope that she survived. She would make a powerful ally, provided that the scorpion venom didn't get her.

I had crashed into bed that night totally beat. Bast had made us all do her insane mast climbing drill right before bed. After a whole day of intense preparation for the days to come we all were ready to crash. I heard Leo complaining about the physical toll it took, he tried to be all macho but for a guy whose weapon of choice is a hammer, he obviously has a few things to work out. Never less, his ship was amazing 200 feet of celestial bronze steal, rotating ballistic and a dragon for a mast head the Argo2 looked like it came out of a movie. Except that in movies the hero's always won. I don't think we get that kind of luxury, everything here is quite real.

I get where Bast was coming from though, and the drills really did help me improve. Me and Jason were often put as examples but as Bast taught us pointers on a millennia's worth of fighting styles it made us all the more prepared for what was to come. Not only did I improve but so did everyone else.

Back to bed, I had lay down in my bunk listening to Frank's snores and Jason above me rolling in bed. The gentle swaying of the boat made me feel safe, at ease. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. At first I dreamed about the time when I and Annabeth were at that water park in Denver and instead of the metal Hephaestus/Vulcan made one's, (Tell you later.) They were pit scorpions; they had crawled into our love boat. (It was the tunnel of love {Stop laughing.})

Then my dream changed I was in a temple of some sort with a whole in the ceiling as if they ran out of stone or something. There was a bunch of tourists around looking at the arches and the floor. The sunlight from the hole in the roof suddenly gets blocked out by black clouds, thunder and lightning flashes above my head. What did I do to annoy Zeus this time? *thunder sounding* then the place starts to rumble and shack as if the floor was trying to split and gobble me whole. All the tourists go and run, except one, a girl about thirteen with golden hair. I recognized her immediately, Skye. But what is she doing in my dream? Last I have seen her she was jumping into a burning police cruiser with an arm turning green.

She is looking at the center of the room. The ground is shaking and a gaping hole has formed. Skye clenches the hilts of her twin daggers and looks at the thing that rising slowly from the ground. My spine tingled and I glanced too. A primal since of fear shoots up to my head.

Gaea.

Her whole voice fills the room like Kronos in the cavern.

_ Percy, you know it is of no use. My sons are strong…_ Images run through my head. All of her sons I have faced. Kronos tearing down the Olympus throne room, Polybotes and all of his other nasty scaly siblings.

_They will tear you to your roots, the one you trust the most will lead to your demise. _I see Annabeth in the ruins of a burning Rome her hair and clothes are on fire as the air gets hazy with smoke.

_ But Percy, you can still join me. All of the seven could. Their skills will be useful. Your friends and family will survive. _This was the scariest image of all; I and Annabeth were arm and arm. Everyone I knew everyone I cared about was safe on my little beach. Except that in the distance I could hear the screaming. But I didn't care, I was happy. I shook my head clearing the images from my mind.

_Skye,_ Gaea turned to her. I saw Skye's eyes fill with some internal fury her body all tense. I could just see her throwing her knifes at Gaea's muddy face. _You could be most useful to us; you have nothing left if you fight anyway. Your people are either dead or with me. Or in hiding but they won't last long. You know that nobody wants you; your temper is not a curse child but a gift. What has your wrenched mother given you? Nothing! Join me and you can have a family people who really care. _Skye had a faraway look in her eyes. Then she frowned and spat.

"I had a family before you tore it apart witch! My mother does care about me! I HATE you! You have taken away everything from me! I will never join you." Her voice cracks in anger. She's literally steaming in rage. She turns to me, her golden eyes meeting mine. "Whoever you are, know this is not a dream. Come to the pantheon, it's the only way to restore balance. I-"Her voice goes out for a moment. "-Will by you some time."

"Wait!" I cry and then she gives me an evil eye. Gaea throws back her veiled head and laughs.

_ Do you honestly think you could fight me alone?_ Gaea laughs again. But there's no humor in her words. Could she honestly be scared of this thirteen year old girl?

Skye snarled deep in her through. Suddenly her whole body is incased in flame. She yells at me." Go and good luck." She takes a step towards Gaea. I'm stuck in place unable to help. Skye throws a fire ball and I wake up.

Annabeth is shaking me awake. "Come on seaweed brain. Let's go beat Gaea to a pulp!"

I get out of bed and follow her to the kitchen. We have a lot to talk about.

**So what do you think? Mark of Athena out soon! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Y'all, The Mark of Athena is finally out. Tell me what you thought of the book. Also, what do you think will happen in book 4? **

**Now then, Next up is Zia, remember that she is hosting Ra, and that's kind of significant for the next chapter. Also, a thing about Skye…**

**1. She is not a Demi-god, though good guess.**

**2. She is not a magician. **

**3. Actually she isn't even supposed to exist, but then again nobody here is so…**

Zia

Percy came into the lounge/ kitchen with Annabeth in tow. Each had an expression on their face that spelled out TROUBLE. I looked at Carter; it seemed as if all of us didn't have a peaceful night's sleep before saving the world. Except Bast, who seems like she could sleep through world war three.

Well we are on the verge of world war three, again.

Percy sat down with a full plate of blue waffles, blue bacon blueberries (don't ask.). Maybe it was comfort food.

Bast leaned forward in her chair. "So?" She asked." Let's go around and tell us how we slept. It may help you know. "She looked at Jason to start.

"I umm… well I was running around the coliseum and Coach Hedge was chasing me with his club yelling 'Die' and I woke up." Everyone looked at him in disbelief. "What? It was a nightmare!" He said defensively. Coach Hedge snorted.

"Got that right, cupcake." He then went back to attacking the silverware. Bast asked piper next.

"Me? Well, I was running through a department store being chased by that witch Medea." Piper shook her head as if trying to get rid of the dream by force. Bast nodded.

Coach Hedge looked up from his mouthful of fork. "Mewidonthawedweans."

"What?" Piper asked. Coach swallowed.

"I don't have dreams."

"Hazel?" Bast looked at her not unkindly.

"My last day. Seventy years ago." There was an unnerving silence. We all could tell that she didn't want to elaborate. Frank took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

Bast didn't have to ask Frank. "I was dying and Gaea stood over me laughing. " Hazel's hand went up to her shirt pocket as if she had something important in there. The voice of Ra spoke in my mind; I was startled when he did.

_You must not scare them with your flame child. _

_Why? _I asked.

_Frank's life hangs in the balance._ Came his reply.

Carter was looking at me with concern. "Sorry," I said "what happened?" I had missed Leo speak with a start I realized that it was my turn. Everyone looked at me expectantly as if I might explode. Thinking back I did have the tendency to do that a lot. "My nightmare," I looked at Carter, good old Carter. He nodded, I had to tell them.

_Go on._ Ra urged.

I started like this. "When I was a child my village was destroyed by the chaos serpent Apophis. I was eight. When I was imprisoned in the tomb I had these flashbacks of the village's destruction. I had one last night except that Setne was there with the book of Thoth. He said that I had no chance of catching him and that Egypt will fall along with Greece. That the world will belong to Gaea, my friends will perish except that he would keep me alive. He didn't elaborate. One thing is clear though. This is no longer just your war, it ours also. "There was silence for a long time. Finally Bast asked Carter.

"I was playing Basketball with baboons. " Sadie roared with laughter, the first time in weeks I saw Walt suppress a smile. I loved my boyfriend but his skills with a basketball leave much to be desired.

I hardly listened to Sadie or Walt. When it was Percy's turn he told us everything, at the mention of Skye Ra went a bit crazy.

Unable to control the sun lord he asked to be seen. I could hardly deny although I could see Carter freaking out in my mind's eye. We had done this before though and judging by his tone I could tell it was important.

I let Ra show himself. The demi-gods mouths were hanging open as if they had never seen a deity before. Carter fell out of his chair. It was like I was watching a movie but the conversation went like.

Ra: Tell me again, what did she look like?

Percy: mm… She had gold hair and gold eyes, like Hazels only brighter. She was tall maybe 6'8. She was wearing Red and white polo shirt.

Ra: What was she fighting with?

Percy: two daggers' of some sort, curved, with carvings.

Ra: What did Gaea say to her exactly?

Percy: You could be most useful to us, umm something about her people in hiding or dead. How her mother was a terrible person. I'm sorry lord Ra but she just attacked Gaea solo. There was nothing I could do.

Ra: I know Percy, thank you.

Bast: Lord is the rumors true?

Ra: Some of them are. The Atlantis girl and Skye are alive.

Frank: Who?

Percy: Lord Ra if you don't mind me asking, who is Skye? Why is she important to you?

Ra: That murderous Gaea will pay for what she has done. Setne will be brought to justice. Leo set sail for the Pantheon.

Leo: Of course, sir… um lord, dude!

Ra: As for your question Percy, I care for Skye greatly. If Gaea was foolish to think that I would stand by and watch my people be whipped out: No that will not happen. We must save her.

Annabeth: Sir, she might not be…

Ra: Do not worry I know she lives, even Gaea cannot defeat her alone.

Annabeth: How do you know this?

Ra: Because she is my granddaughter.

With that the whole world went black.

**Dun duh! Please review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone it's the next chapter, I really hope you guys like my story. Also I was thinking about doing a House of Hades fiction; tell me what you think of that idea. Any ideas about what will happen in the next book? Also, maybe I shouldn't bring it up but Jessica Wheat ridge was from my state and nearby too, I really wish that all the villainous people in the world would stay in books. Jessica was an innocent girl walking to school. There should be nothing wrong with that. **

**I hope whoever did this is brought to justice. **

Carter

I caught Zia in my arms in surprise as she fainted. I had Frank help carry her to the sick bay and coach hedge did a little "nature healing." Witch made the whole place smell of Gatorade.

I sat in the chair next to her bed, this morning I was ready to bring Setne to justice, but now it seemed as if I was in something bigger than what magicians, gods and demigods could handle. I thought about the obvious pain in Ra's voice as he said that Skye was his granddaughter, we all started to ask questions when Zia fainted, most likely from exhaustion.

But who was Skye, a deity, a magician, even an Egyptian demigod or maybe something else… But one thing was clear, there were more of the strange girl's people and that they were in hiding or gone over to Gaea's side. I didn't like the sound of that.

I sighed and struck up a mental conversation with Horus the big headed bird brain warrior who decided to rent my head as a motel from time to time.

_What do you think?_ I asked him. Mental conversations are kind of like talking telepathically only with less arm waving. In my mind's eye I saw the god in red armor with a shaved head and kind of like an avatar tattoo on his head.

_Sorry what are we talking about?_ He asked.

_About Skye, Setne and this whole mess that we seemed to manage to get ourselves into. _I practically yelled, in my head of course.

_Oh, that._ Horus said distastefully. _Well I can say that my superior fighting method might not work with catching Setne. _

_You mean the one where you keep hitting the guy with your sword until he surrenders or dies? _I ask sarcastically.

Naturally the big bird brain didn't get the mockery. _Yes that one, if Setne is alive again or walked through this death door…_

_The Doors of Death? _I asked helpfully.

_Yes that, but he will be even harder to catch, we would have to close the doors before we can bring him back to the Egyptian trial. Right now he is sort of stuck in between. _

_Right…_ A thought struck me. _Do you know about Skye?_

_Yes. She is the granddaughter of Ra, quite a warrior, that one. _Horus said.

_But is she a god?_

_Hum... Good question. I'm not sure really, I just know not to make her mom angry, you have met her before. _

Frank suddenly started to shake me. "Carter! Carter? Oh gods of Olympus…. I mean Egypt or uggh. Wake up!"

"What's wrong?" I probed him as he let his grip loosen.

"You were still for half an hour!" His Asian face broke into a grin. "Oh, and Zia's awake."

"Where is she?" I looked at the empty bed.

"Oh, she's upstairs talking to Hazel along with the other girls." He shrugged as if he had no idea himself. "I don't know."

I stand up and stretch. I knew that something was going on with Leo, Hazel and Frank. But I wasn't like Sadie and ask. (Ouch, didn't we agree to not pinching each other?)

I also realized that I have never talked to Frank in Person.

"So," I said casually. "Where are you from?"

"I grew up in Canada, though my bloodline goes back to china and Rome and Greece. A thousand years of ancestors that really expects you to live up to the family expectations. Do you really get that? "

I smile. "Totally, I'm related to Ramses the Great. All magicians have the blood of the pharaohs."

"Really, What about Walt, I mean who is he related to?" Frank seemed interested.

I almost wince. "King Tut, you almost certainly heard of him. " I pause and Frank nods. "Yah, but Walt until recently had the curse of Tutankhamen. It's kind of like a genetic curse that pops up in his family ever few generations, in fact Walt would be dead if it wasn't for Anubis. The gods weren't very pleased with King Tutankhamen's father. "

"Oh," The big guy said as if he was used to death striking to. "What about Zia?"

"I don't know her village was destroyed when she was little and her parents were killed. I guess we might never know for certain. I'll ask her though." To be honest I never thought of asking her.

"Did you realize that almost everyone's parents on this ship are dead?" Frank said.

I nod. I think about all of us. Jason's mom was dead. Franks mom died in the war. Hazel died with her mom seventy some years ago. Leo's mom died. I don't know how. I and Sadie had lost our mom at an early age. Zia had lost hers to Apophis. The only ones with parent left were Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Walt.

As Sadie would say, the world is bloody unfair.

**I'm sorry this chapter didn't provide much action but it was mostly transition. Please review! You get a chapter faster if you do!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Just so you know I did go ahead and start a house of hades fan fiction if you want to go check it out. First off though I have to thank everyone for their continued support for my story, you are the only reason why I have chosen to continue. Next up is Hazel, even though this doesn't fallow the events exactly in the Mark of Athena, I think you will enjoy itJ As for Skye, well…**

Hazel

Wow, thanks for the microphone although I still really don't know how… oh no sorry I think I broke it. Wait I didn't?! Maybe I should just continue huh?

This is Hazel. In case you're wondering.

I'm just going to skip the whole past hour and a half when we got of the ship, got lost a few dozen times in the city. Then we battled a few hundred monsters, Sadie swore she saw Setne but it was only a surprised street vendor with a wishbone like stick at his through. We decided to go as a group because it would be a better fighting force against Gaea. Guess whose idea that was?

Finally we made it to the Pantheon. There was a French tourist group walking in so we just followed. My French is not good but I think the tour guide said that the Pantheon was built in 126 A.D. and was built by Emperor Hadrian to all of the gods.

One of the tourist kind of stood out from the rest, he was taller built like Sadie's gramps, kind of like a retired football player. His face was shadowed by a ROMA tourist hat and he kept glancing our way like we were juvenile delinquents. (Most of us are at any rate.)

I glanced over at Frank with a questioning gaze. He read my expression and mouthed _Watch him. _I nod.

To my shock he walks over and asks "Bonjour," Then in rather influent English he asks "Pardon I, where is 'zee restroom?"

Piper steps forward and to my surprise told him where his destination was located in fluent French.

After he walked away I asked Piper. "Where did you learn to speak French?"

Piper shrugs like it's no big deal." It's an Aphrodite thing I guess since French is the language of love."

We followed the remaining tour group into the main room. A humongous dome loomed overhead. A hole was in the center as if Jupiter chucked down a rock to earth and broke the dome. It seemed like something he would do. (That's thunder in the background.) Bast leaned back her head" All right I have to admit , that's pretty remarkable, not as impressive as the great pyramid mind you but still not bad for you _Romans. _"

Annabeth was admiring the architecture along with Leo. They were talking about the holes in the dome to make it light enough.

The tourist group left leaving us alone in a shrine to the gods. I tried not to think about Nico, kidnaped and hopefully somewhere nearby. I tried not to reflect about how this was where Percy had his nightmare and Gaea had come from the floor. I tried to consider the fact that this was Gaea's home turf and not my own.

But mostly ever since the talk about closing the doors, I have had a phobia. I had died once already, not an experience I recommend by the way. My dad may have given me a pass, but after the doors were closed would I be fetched back to the underworld?

I pushed the unworthy thought aside. I walked around the chamber admiring the shrines, the dome everything I guess. But mostly I was deep in my thoughts.

I glanced over at the magicians. Walt was holding hands with Sadie and admiring a funeral monument. Zia was still closely followed by Carter, who kind of reminded me of Frank in a way, kind caring, helpful.

All irony aside it was almost nice, a few minutes with us alone with friends; I couldn't believe that Gaea would allow that.

Then a tremor ran through the ground underneath my feet. "What's happening?" Leo yelled and his hand burst into flame. The clear sky became dark and forbidding ahead and it started to rain. Sharp winds blew through and separated us apart. Jason strained to control it and was sent back into the wall. Piper rushed towards him only to be separated by a strong gust. Storm spirits started to take shapes of ancient warriors, horses, monsters and some that were so contorted that I couldn't even make put what they were.

From the center of all the chaos a figure started to emerge from the floor and at her feet lying lifeless and stone cold was Nico de Angelo.

I wanted to scream and cry at how the world was so unfair. Why did it have to be Nico? Why not me? Nico was the whole reason why I got a second chance anyway. He gave me a purpose to serve, not only on this quest, he gave me an opportunity. Nico gave me a chance to see Frank and all the others. He couldn't be dead, I wouldn't allow it.

Gaea's voice was prehistoric and forbidding it echoed across the room and made me feel powerless. "Don't you see? It is no using any of you. My sons will rise and take what is rightfully theirs. Egypt, Greece and Rome shall fall, three of the greatest civilizations of all time. Jason Grace you and your sister shall never see each other again. Frank that piece of firewood Hazel is caring will burn. Leo you really are useful to me, why not join me and stop being that seventh wheel. Piper your voice will not save you. Annabeth and Percy you will be the luckiest because you will be my sacrifices, your blood will awaken me forever! And Hazel…" She turned on me her lips moving silently as ever. "You will die but this time a bit more painfully."

I put my hand to my chest remembering the black oil filling my lungs. Bast lunged herself at Gaea and got stuck in quicksand.

At that point I knew it was pointless, I was going to die.

**There you go, please review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, the next chapter is going to be short but don't worry because I'm going to post during the week too. It's still Hazel and guys please review, it helps improve my writing I have to thank Doughxdude87 for his continued support.**

Hazel

I felt like my last night of life seventy years ago, scared, hopeless and powerless. I felt that way now. Nico di Angelo was at the goddess's feet still, I couldn't tell if he was dead or alive but he wasn't moving.

Then I guess we all realized that we were standing there, except Bast who was thrusting around in her quicksand. Percy looked at the rain as if he had an Idea he made the raindrops bend at his will and he thrust out to hit Gaea, behind him and Annabeth a storm spirit appeared, a roman legion foot soldier from the looks of him. Annabeth whirled around; Percy was concentrating on the water his hair beat with perspiration. Annabeth tried to stab him but the storm spirit just evaporated into mist and hit her over the head with the flat of his blade. Annabeth crumbled. Percy whirled around to find himself with a knife at his thought. He gulped and suddenly his eyes roll over.

Gaea cackled loudly "Ha, look at my sacrifices my beautiful sacrifices." Carter Kane ran towards miss dirt face with glowing golden light around him, he fought her for several seconds but we knew that he wouldn't last very long. I took an opening and ran to Nico.

Thank the Gods, he was alive. Everyone around us was still fighting but for the moment it didn't matter, Nico was alive, Nico was safe. (Ouch, well I felt that way then, he's my brother, back off!)

Croaking, Nico coughed out blood all over my shirt. Frank came to us fighting his way through the chaos as an elephant. He transformed into himself next to me. Nico gasped and whispered something inaudible.

"What?" Frank asked. We knelt in closer.

"Gaea… doors in tarturus, house…of Hades, only way to… close them… is…" He faltered and gasped for a horrible moment I thought he had died, he let out a ghastly coughing fit like he had the croup. "Both sides… in order… too… close." He closed his eyes as if imagining something horrid in his mind's eye. His eyes opened and he started grasping at his neck. His eyes were wide with terror. "The girl, tarturus …pulled her in… she helped me… escape…died I… think…she fought… Gaea… almost perished… not a demigod. She is… the key." And with those few agonizing sentences he promptly fainted. Frank scooped up frail Nico into his arms.

"I'm going to get him out of the way, back in a sec." he hastily kissed me on the check and disappeared into the crowd.

"Be safe." I whispered knowing full well of the danger. Carter went flying over my head and crashed next to Jason and Piper. Who was desperately trying to bring him into consciousness? Carter crashed into the wall with a THUMP!

Zia was fighting of a Hydra (How did that get in here?) She screamed his name but was too far away to help. The Hydra spit acid into her face as if to say _Hello what about me?_ Zia in a moment of fury whirled around and disintegrated the monster with one massive fire ball. The creature's expression was priceless _What the Hades?_ He disintegrated on face was priceless. She turned to rush to Carter but some invisible force pushed her down. Suddenly Setne had a knife at her neck. Zia gulped fire dancing in her eyes dangerously.

Setne smiled, that guy looked like a gambler or maybe someone's dead to the world uncle. Walt and Sadie were making their way towards them, but it was futile in all the commotion. "So we meet again Zia. I always wanted to slit your thought and Carters too of course. Now I am alive again a general to Gaea. I have walked through the doors of death, and as the earth mother spills the demi-gods blood on the ancient stones in Greece, I will spill yours in Egypt to taint the house of life for millennia! Oh and by Ra's throne kid, by the way how is old Ra. Is he still getting to you? Hey Ra, do you know what happened to your granddaughter?" Setne leaned over and whispered something in Zia's ear, her face turned hot and she screamed in fury.

Zia whirled around and kicked Setne in the groin he doubled over. They soon begin a very dangerous duel.

That's when it hit me, Zia busy trying to live, Percy and Annabeth had disappeared, Piper and Sadie were a little busy trying to keep Carter and Jason alive. Nico had disappeared with Frank, and Leo… well I couldn't see him. Everyone else was fighting the monsters. Coach Hedge would bellow "Die." Every time he charged. Worst, Gaea was standing in the middle of the Room a smile playing on her lips. Something inside me snapped. Gaea could control the earth, well so could I? I found a crater and crawled into it.

I wasn't playing by Gaea's rules any more, I was playing by mine.

**Well what do you think will happen next? Please review please. All right then time to go to school. Yah;)**


	21. Chapter 21

** I'm back, with the new chapter, hurrah! J Also I want to that everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it. Now next up is Leo and well… he's not very happy.**

Leo

I watched as Frank the happy eagle flew over my head with Nico in his arms, seriously why he gets to run away and not me. The battle wasn't going well; Percy and Annabeth seemed to have been kidnapped for some awful sacrifice and was nowhere to be seen. Carter and Jason looked like they had gone twenty rounds with Chuck Norris, Piper was tending to the boys wounds, Zia was fighting Setne with such rage I could feel the steam of hatred pouring out of her from a mile away. Setne was dodging her attacks almost cockily, Zia threw down her staff (Seriously isn't that like surrendering?) It transformed into a she-lion and bolted after the ghost.

Sadie had been back to back with Walt fighting a nasty looking monster, a Minotaur, and that left Bast to fight Gaea, who just kept throwing boulders and stuff at her. A green light incased the goddess and Bast thrust her knifes into Gaea's back. Gaea screamed and tumble backwards, she threw a boulder the size of a truck and left a Hephaestus size dent in the floor before rolling into the wall. I ran through the crossfire to a boulder cluster and broken tile, welcome to fort Leo, I thought to myself as I ducked into the shelter. A hand darted out, and then another, they looked like they came from two different people, they pushed me inside just as I realized they saved my sorry hide from a huge peace of roof that finally gave way.

I gulped in the dim light of cave Leo, I could see two girls, one was Hazel with a huge gash across her face, another was… Skye, she was tending to Hazel's wounds with some glaze that smelled of honeysuckle and jasmine. Her gash immediately started to mend, until all that was left was fresh new skin. Skye herself looked as if she fell off of Mount Olympus and climbed back up. Her jeans were ripped in the knees and her shirt was in tatters, she had her arm wrapped in a linen bandage, but it was no longer green. Her golden hair was covered in ash, but her eyes sparkled with such confidence and anger that I realized that I would never want to get a fight with this girl, and not because she was half a head taller either.

Skye turned to me and her eyes caught my hand witch was all scraped up, "Do you need that fixed up?" She asked,, her voice had some foreign accent as if she was carted all over the world when she was young.

"Nah, I'm fine." I said trying to sound all macho touch.

Skye rolled her golden eyes and turned back to Hazel, "So what's the plan?"

"'Wait, hold up!" I said quickly. "How did you get her, and how are you guys in my Leo cave?"

"The Leo cave?" Skye asked without humor. "I was under here in one of the ancient tunnels lost when I meet up with Hazel and she led me here. Now we were trying to figure out a plan, but I'm only good at fighting not with planning that was always Aqua's area of expertise..." Her voice trailed off sadly. Then her eyes grew cloudy again. "Gaea will pay for what she has done, first she destroys my home, then she killed off my people and forced us into hiding, then she gets together with other deity's and cause mass panic and chaos and finally if that wasn't enough she pushed me into Tarturus."

"You survived Tarturus?" I asked amazed, nobody could survive that fall… at least not demi-gods.

"I grabbed a ledge before I hit the bottom, then it was a very difficult climb back up." Skye fiddled with her daggers. "But about this plan Hazel, what were you thinking?"

Hazel managed a forced smile, "Well Gaea has been keeping us divided forcing us to only fight her in groups of three or one, but never all of us at once."

I nodded in agreement "Yah that's right but then everyone is fighting for their lives, its bad upstairs." A sound like a cannon sounded overhead, then Zia's voice called out.

"Setne you vial despicable ghost." Her insults where muffled out.

Hazel continued. "I know but Bast might be able to help and maybe some of the Olympians, Skye you and Ava could keep Gaea distracted as I get everyone together, we would have to wait for Gaea to get cocky… We need to make it seem like she is winning."

"But she is winning!" I said. Skye shot me an evil eye that would have made Thalia Grace jealous.

"Leo!" Hazel fanned her face. "It's an old tactic, but it might be able to work, Skye do you think that you would be able to manage your powers?"

"I'm very angry, and I might be able to call on my mother for help, you guys just focus on your task. "

"What does anger have to do with it?" I asked.

"Believe me son of Hephaestus; anger has everything to do with it. "

With that she ran outside yelling "GAEA COME AND FIGHT ME YOUR COWARD!" I must say it was pretty impressive; I would have been all like. "Don't kill me!"

"Hazel took my hand. "Ready?" She asked.

I nodded. "Let's go beat up dirt face. "

**Please review. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, my life has been crazy, but anyway I might get another chapter in during thanksgiving break. **

**Leo.**

Hazel and I shortly followed Skye out of the Leo cave. Our plan was simple; Hazel would go and gather Bast, Zia, Walt, Frank and possibly Percy and Annabeth if they were still here. I would go pretend to be injured and head over to the other side of the room, limping, to Jason, Piper, Sadie and Carter. Before leaving the Leo cave Skye had given me her healing balm for the boys and told me that it would heal them quickly.

Hazel gave my hand a squeeze, she looked nervous like a deer in the headlights. "It's going to be okay," I told her. Hazel just nods. Then she did something that surprised me, she gave me a quick hug.

"Be safe," She whispered and then disappeared.

I was standing there for a few seconds, my mind turning to goop; I think my fatal flaw is cute girls because I almost got killed right then and there. A boulder from Gaea was aimed at Skye, faster than lightning Skye bolted out of the way and the boulder was about f feet away from my head when I snapped out of it. I rolled to one side, barely avoiding getting made into a Leo pancake. I did a convincing limb in the direction of Piper and Jason.

I glanced to the center of the room; Bast and Skye were attacking the goddess in frenzy. Skye seemed to be riding on, was that a dragon? She was shooting a bow, flaming arrows raining down on Gaea. Bast was using these wicked looking knifes, but as they continued fighting, Gaea was getting stronger, more alert; she got a foot taller every minute. This was not good, I quickened my pace. There was only one good thing about Skye and Bast angering the goddess, Gaea had all her attention on them and only them. The room shock violently, throwing everyone off kilter, Hazel flew into Frank, and Piper stumbled and tripped. I fell face first to the floor.

I finally made it to the group; Sadie Kane looked up from her brother's unconscious form. "Do you need any help? Are you injured? "She asked.

"I'm fine, trying to bluff Gaea so gather in close and look like I'm about to die."

"Not funny Leo." Piper murmured under her breathes "Please tell me that this is going somewhere."

"I do beauty Queen, believe me I do."

"Okay what do you got?" To my utter surprise it was Jason, he had finally gotten up enough strength to sit up. His voice sounded hoarse and weary, but just the fact that he was up gave me a big boost of hope.

"All right, Skye and Hazel were in the Leo cave and they came up with this plan…"

"What's the Leo cave?" Jason asked.

"Not important," I said "At any rate they decided to try to make it seem to Gaea that she has it in the bag, while we really are regrouping, then we attack…"

Jason raised his hand painfully. "Um... sorry I have a question, wouldn't Gaea notice us regrouping?" I shack my head.

"That's where Skye comes in she keeps her busy, she can barely focus on us." We all looked behind us to see Skye flying on her Dragon (I later learned that she was called Ava.) She dived down shooting an arrow in the process that landed straight between Gaea's eyes. It stuck there quivering so Gaea looked like an angry unicorn. "When Hazel and Skye give us the signal we all attack, very simple." I looked at Carter whose mouth was hanging open and drooling. "Skye gave me something for that healing bomb, I mean balm. " I dug into my pack and brought out the small container.

Sadie grabbed it and nodded her thanks. She started smearing the stuff all over Carter's forehead and started to chant in some strange language. Ancient Egyptian most likely, once and a while she would pause and curse or shake her head and say "Why isn't Jaz here, we need Jaz." But she kept going out of shear desperation. Once a battling Zia and Setne were near us, Zia was surrounded in glowing light. Setne was having a fun time, lazily dodging fire balls and spells like it was child's play.

"Honestly Ra, I would think you could do better, after your granddaughter is doing better, how about you go and help her out, which you never have done in your whole sorry life. You think you are protecting everyone old man? Even in isolation you were a fool, the child is dangerous, I know her secret, your daughter's secret, and I know all the secrets. Zia's forehead beat with sweat; she roared and used her dagger to sweep Setne off his feet. The ghost fell. Zia's glowing avatar picked up the traitor and threw him out of the even bigger hole in the ceiling. He was thrown away; Setne screamed "This is not the end Ra!"

Zia heaved a sigh of relief and walked over and knelt next to Carter, she grabbed his hand and squeezed. Zia looked unnaturally pale. Sadie finished her chant. Zia looked up in alarm. "Sadie what chant was that?"

"The one Jaz back at Brooklyn house taught me, it brings forth the power of healing from Duat and-"

Zia was shaking her head in a violent movement. "No, oh no Jaz is a follower of Sekhmet right? That chant it calls forth the power of Sekhmet, like literally, that means-"

Sadie gasped "Crap oh gods, she, I summoned her didn't I?"

Zia nodded grimly, "she'll be here in a few seconds."

"Who's Sekhmet?" Piper asked.

"She is only about the most dangerous goddess in ancient Egypt. She was the daughter of Ra, the first eye, the lioness." Sadie gulped.

A hot wind flew through the room and in a flash of a bright sunbeam a women stepped through. She was dressed in armor and had these two very long curdles in her hands. She looked oddly familiar.

"Well then I really do wish I didn't miss the party, I was having a very good game on senate going with Neith, the wine was quite first rated…"

Skye limb form flew to us and crashed into a nearby pillar. She groaned and got up; she stared at the goddess as if she just slapped her. She brushed of pieces of rock off her shirt. "Well that worked well, "She said pointing to a dancing Gaea with flaming hair. "What do you think Mom?"

**Dun Dun duh, sorry it took soooooo long to update, please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yes, I'm back! Thanks for reviewing. A few answers to peoples questions. To a guest, I'm so happy that you have pointed that out. Aqua doesn't really have a role in The Kane's and The Doors of Death (Yet.) She does have power over water but right now she is in Atlantis, hiding from Gaea's forces. To TheHuntress101, Skye is the Daughter of Sekhmet and the granddaughter of Ra. (nobody knows who her dad is yet, well except for meJ) and finally to Scarlet Storm, I will try to make Sadie Kane stronger, I just have so many other characters to work with, don't worry she will get a time to shine in the near future. **

**And now for the next chapter…**

**Bast**

My big sister crashes the party. Yah, that's right Sekhmet is my older (and grumpier) sister, I guess that would make Skye my niece but I don't like to think about that. Sekhmet isn't exactly a role model, in ancient times I took over her role as the eye of Ra and well let's just say we haven't gotten much sister bonding time since then.

Skye and I were entertaining Gaea, which is really fun. But honestly Skye did all the honors. She shot Gaea in the forehead with an enchanted arrow so it stuck there like a horn, and then she caught Gaea's hair ablaze, so she was running around like a unicorn with their mane on fire. Our plan was working great; I usually had to remind Gaea that she was fighting two people instead of one by sneaking behind her and giving her a hearty stab. The problem was the earth; it kept healing her over and over. We needed to get her in the air. Sadly she seemed to be concreted to the floor.

That's when things started to go wrong, Gaea got a lucky shot and Skye flew off Ava and into a pillar. She crashed and fell down to the floor, she was dazed but alive. I forgot about Gaea and queen dirt face sent a mountain (okay it was a boulder, but a huge boulder mind you.) towards my direction. I dodged, and rolled out of the way, the plan had just changed, and it was time for plan B. B for Bast. See Skye isn't the only one with a few tricks up her sleeves. I still had enough energy left for a summoning; I concentrated and closed my eyes. I called out a signal to all the cats in the city of Rome in a Five mile radius. I now had reinforcements.

I heard a quiet timid "Meow?" and turned to see a little Egyptian Mau sitting in the middle of the flour. I smiled, and pointed to Gaea. The cat nodded in agreement. "Meow," she rushed off.

The group in the corner seemed to be larger; a sudden gust of hot wind swept through the room and swept Gaea of her feet. I know that arrival anywhere, my sister Sekhmet. I needed to get over there and compare notes. I called back the Egyptian Mau. It would only take a sliver of my Ba to have her as a host. I could talk and fight at the same time. See aren't cat's amazing? The Egyptian Mau came back and sat down on her back legs. She did have a lovely coat. Reminded me of Muffins, my host not the food, never mind.

I knelt down and started up a conversation. Since you can't understand cat, I'll keep it simple.

Me: will you do the honor of being my host just for a few minutes?

Cat: what's in it for me?

I laugh, I like this one already.

Me: you will have great honor fighting against Gaea and there are red snappers afterward.

Cat: the name is snapper, all right go ahead.

I nod, and soon I was seeing things through snapper's eyes. Part of me was still fighting Gaea; my green avatar slashing around with a dozen kittens biting at the goddesses heals. I turn to the crumbled column and ran.

Almost everyone was there, Ra and Zia, looking exhausted from a long battle with that murderous ghost Setne. Carter, who was just starting to sit up, Sadie, was over him, looking very scared for her brother's health. Piper and Jason were alive and well. Frank, Hazel, and Walt were all there to my relief. All were crowded around two people, Skye and Sekhmet.

"Do you have any idea what is at stake?" Skye screamed into her mother's face. (Yes Sadie to answer your question, I knew about Skye all along.)

"Of course it does-"

"Oh yah right, mom." Skye sighed and kicked the column. "I have called on you for your guidance for months, I have been forced into hiding, separated from my home and family, and Aqua and Twister are in Atlantis for crying out loud. Gaea sent monsters after me, the prophecy. Why?"

Sekhmet sighed her temper flaring up. "Because of the ancient rule, mortal and gods cannot directly interact-"

"Mortals and Gods? I'm not mortal mom; I don't know what I am. And as hard as I try I cannot seem to die!"

"YOU WANT TO TEST THAT OUT?" Sekhmet roared angrily.

"Sure take your best shot." Skye turned her back and gave me a wink. She was completely suicidal, but it was a good plan.

"Die enemy of Ra!" Sekhmet charged, everyone moved out of the way in surprise. Hazel was knocked into Frank and Leo. Ra stepped forward but Carter gently held him back.

Skye looked to the ceiling in an impossible feet, she flipped off of Sekhmet as she charged and into the air flipping twice she landed on Ava's back. "Come and get me!" with that Skye Blazes charged at Gaea.

Surprising everyone I said "Come on!"

Then we all attacked mother earth…

**I GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS THAT WAS MY GOAL ALL ALONG! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU AND KEEP THEM COMING. I MIGHT NOT GET TO UPDATE AS OFTEN NOW THAT THE HOLIDAY ARE COMING IN!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm alive, I'm well, and I'm trying not to die from finals in a few weeks. Anyway sorry it has taken me so long to update, I had a little bit of writers block for a while there. But I finally came up with a solution. Thank you thank you Sofia, although it's a bit of a different approach. Also I have decided to let Skye take the microphone from here. **

**Skye**

About halfway in charging to Gaea I realized how faulty my plan was. What if Gaea didn't take the bait and stayed on the ground, what if mom accidently vaporizes anyone who gets in her way, what if? _Snap_ _out of it Skye_! I tell myself, _leave the worries with Aqua_. The thought of my best friend sent an unfamiliar sensation on tears to my eyes, I haven't cried since… I can't remember.

Ava, my bond snorted a warcry reminding me that we had a job to do. I patted her scales affectionately; hopefully Hazel would be able to come through. Our plan was desperate, but then again desperate times call for desperate measures.

Throwing all of my worries to the wind I slid and arrow onto my bow and fired. It whizzed pasted with incredible speed. I smiled knowing I hit my mark; Gaea wouldn't be using her left eye anytime soon.

Gaea roared and trashed out at us. She had taken the bait, I yelled back at Sekhmet. "Over here you old drunk," (My mom really does not appreciate being called an old drunk; she almost destroyed Memphis last spring to prove it.) Sekhmet growled, an angered animal howl escaped her throat. _Time to get this train crash on course_, I thought.

"Ready?" I asked Ava.

Ava snorted as if it was a ridiculous question. "Of course I am."

I nodded and looked behind me at everyone charging. Holy Olympus what was I thinking? "All right, "I said. "Dirt face gets it." Ava just nodded concentrating hard; we had to pull this stunt.

As we flew in closer Gaea had to squint to get a good long look at us. Ava swooped down and Gaea jumped up to grab at her claw. Big mistake, "Now!" I shouted and we took to the air. Hazel had this theory that as long as Gaea was on the ground she could use the earth to reform herself and her offspring. If Gaea was in the air, (She was now.) she couldn't reform. Gaea thrashed and tried to untangle herself from Ava's claws. We got about fifty feet up and the ground couldn't reach the earth goddess. Ava's claws pierced Gaea's tender flesh and sand started to pour to the floor. Gaea wailed for the earth to come to her.

A pike of granite started to rise through the floor, but then it stopped and started retreat. "Curse you to Tarturus, child of Pluto." Gaea called out.

I take a look down below and Hazel was their arms up in front of her directed to the rock. Her face was the color of ash. She was shaking. Leo and that other kid (Hank? Sorry Frank!) That other kid Frank stood nearby. I had a little inspiration; I took out my hunting knife from my belt and leaned over Ava's shoulder blades, with a quick swipe the blade cut a deep gash in her arm. More sand poured out. Gaea ordered me to set her down right this moment. I refused and instead turned around.

"Hey over her, come and shoot me if you could aim right you old drunk."(I know I need to call my mother something besides an old drunk.) Sekhmet took out her Bow; behind her the Egyptians very wisely took a few tentative steps back. Sekhmet placed an arrow on the bowstring and quicker than I could blink fired. The arrow was more like a flaming comet ready to hit some city and whip out all life.

"Now," I yelled to Ava as the arrow came closer. Ava threw up her wings and Gaea got char boiled to a crisp. Sand exploded everywhere, in my hand, on Ava's wings, onto the floor. It reminded me of the time that the kitchen exploded…

An evil distant voice whispered. "This is not the end." The earth started to shake. The roof was collapsing onto itself. Jason was air born trying to use the winds to safely recourse the larger chunks. I just sat there breathing hard. I knew that she was not dead. I hear that voice again right next to my ear. I know everyone heard it. "This is not the end." I turn around only to get hit by some invisible force. I was knocked of Ava and started to fall… I screamed.

Then everything went black.

I woke up to a strange rocking back and forth motion; I didn't know where I was or what time it was. On the ceiling there was an oil lamp burning and my room was strangely narrow. I leaned to get up out of the bed and hobbled over to the window (yes hobbled apparently I had a sprained foot.) I looked out and saw clouds. I'm dreaming, I think to myself before snickering out right. The thing is.., I don't dream.

I shake my head trying to remember, the fight, the plan, Gaea's nightmarish voice. _This is not the end. This is not the end. This is not the end…_

The statement goes through my thoughts like wildfire. Gaea's right about one thing, this is not the end. She has murdered and tormented and committed crimes of massive proportions. She has captured and turned allies and nations against themselves. She has caused bloodshed and havoc for millennia. She will not stop; this was not the end of carnage.

That is all that occupies my thoughts for several minutes. I fell queasy and sit back down on the bed. _This is not the end. _It would not leave my thoughts; it occupied every corner of my mind.

I finally think to myself. This is not the end. It is only the beginning. The thought scares me to death. This was the beginning, but the beginning of what?

END

**I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update. Yes this is the end. Or is it? If you guys want I will continue with another story about them going to Greece, after all this is only the beginning. You will find out more about Skye and Aqua. Please if you want me to continue please review. I need ten people to say they like it. I still have more words to tell, this is only the beginning… SST.**


End file.
